The Great Nightmare
by RobertDaller
Summary: THIS IS IT All my fanfictions come together in this story everything get's explained! (Well my fan explanations anyway ) As The Nightmare dawns Dipper discovers a way to repair the laptop received from the damages done in Sockopera And the The Writer of the Journals Bill Cipher and the Mysterious Secret Society get explained WARNING VERY LONG
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS IT I AM NOW STARTING THE FINAL STORY IN THIS SERIES OF FANFICTIONS

But first a heads up

Kinda Smack in the middle of this story (I originally intended for it to be inbetween this and the last story but that didn't make sense)

There will be a Timeskip which is where my collab fic with Mabel x Mermando Fan will take place titled "Stranded"

Now before we get started let's do another Last time for Dramatic affect

Previously in my series of Gravity Falls Stories...

After obtaining Journals 1 through 3 Grunkle Stan opened a Gateway to an Alien World but it only worked for a limited time

He managed to get the help of two Alien Soldiers and using a Black Light on Journal 3 Discovered a Secret Page showing him Pages of the Author's Journal 0

Were hidden within a Lumberjack Hat owned by Wendy Corduroy

Stanford in exchange for driving lessons managed to convince Wendy to let him borrow the hat and restore Journal 0 which led to an ancient Alien Power core

After a battle against Robbie and finding out he was Stan's son the Aliens accidentally dropped the Power Core into Wendy

seemingly splitting her apart inside the Shards Though this was revealed to be a charade by Bill Cipher it was enough to convince our hero's to find the Shards

With the help of a now Human Mermando the Hero's managed to to restore the Power Core and Bill brought Wendy back home After another fight against Robbie The hero's managed to leave on good terms with Gideon and Bill

With that alone on top of Wendy and Dipper finally together the World seemed to have worked itself out for the better...

Little did our hero's know that their Dear old Grunkle Stan had now come into possession of Journals 4 5 and 6 along with the Power Core

With their recent adventure he has finally discovered the secret to Bill's Symbols and the Numbers surrounding the creature known as Brain Freeze

It is time we go back... back to how this all began

Gravity Falls June 20th 1981 Stan's Labratory

We see Two Men who look very similar to younger versions of Grunkle Stan

One dawning the glasses worn by Andrew this same Man is wearing a Six Fingered Glove on one hand However unlike when Stan wore it all Finger Slots are being used

"STANLEY!" The other brother yelled to him "You think you've almost got this thing figured out?" He says sipping a cup joe

The brother known as "Stanley" laughs "Actually I have Stan... This is an interdimensional portal that can take us anywhere and I may be the first person ever to have existed to have figured out how to open it"

He says writing Blue Prints into three different Journals at once

He then begins turning the Machine on

a Blue glow appears from the Portal transmitting all over the town (Just like in Scary-oke)

A large brain with tentacle hands a mouth that resembles dentures and two giant floating eyestalks comes out of the portal

"AAAAAAAARRRGH!" It screams holding it's "head" so to speak "Where... where am I? Who..who is she?..." It asks as Numbers begin to circle all around it

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" the Other Brother screams spitting out his coffee

The Brain then flies through the ceiling of the Labratory

"That poor creature" Stanley says looking up "I could have returned it home but now..."

The other one pats him on the back

"Don't worry Stanley we'll find that thing someday then we'll take it home" He says

Stanley looks back toward him smiling "You're right Stanford besides i've got other things to worry about right now

like figuring out how to operate that engine" He says rubbing his chin

END OF CHAPTER

Soo... We'll get back to that eventually but after this time to get back to the present


	2. Chapter 2

Gravity Falls August 10th 2012 (a few days ago)

Grunkle Stan is still seen looking into Journals 2 and 4

The Aliens simply look at him like they're insane

"Boss... what are you talking about?" They ask him confused

Stan marks Numbers onto each of the symbols of Journal 2 matching that of the Numbers on Brain Freeze in Journal 4

He only leaves the Llama Glasses and Six Fingered Hand

He hands the Power Core to the Aliens

"Put this in it's place at last"

The Aliens do so then Stan turns on the Portal

"I'm not going through with my plan until I do one last thing and I don't care if it takes longer than it did to get you guys here" (Which took at least three Episodes according to my continuity lol)

He says flipping the Portal

The Aliens look at him like he's insane

(Right now near the Bottomless Pit of Gravity Falls)

Robbie is seen crawling out of it and running around it

"I'm alive whew... thought for sure that Pit would kill me... what IS THAT THING?" He says to himself

He then begins digging through pockets trying to find clone of Journal 3 "Wait... what? Where's the Book? UGH!"

as he's searching for the book

Two men in Red Robes walk up to him each dawning an eye on the top of their cloak with an X crossed through it

"Robbie Pines?" They ask him

"Who wants to know?" He asks them grouchily

"Our Master would like to have a meeting with you" They state grabbing onto each of his arms

"HEY! LET ME GO YOU JERKS!" HE says trying to get away

The Men take him away

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Right now it's the middle of the night

Dipper and Mabel are seen sleeping

Suddenly there's a bright flash in the room

"Uuuughh.. what?" Dipper says starting to get up off the bed

They see none other than Bill standing before them

"W-what?! Bill?! What do you want? it's 2:00 AM!" He asks agitated

"I came to give you something... something I told you to go after tsk tsk tsk why do Humans never listen to me?" Bill replies

Bill hands him the clone of Journal 3 that was carried by Robbie

"W-what?! How?-" Dipper asks then being interrupted

"Sssshhh... I stole it from Robbie thought you might need it Pine Tree after all...

That Journal is sorta iconic to this series don't ya think? Journal 4's just not the same and besides.. there's a lot of Blacklight Pages you haven't checked out yet

I bookmarked a few you should really take a look" Bill explains to him

Dipper is seen putting the Amulet of the original Journal 3 into it (The clone didn't have the Amulet kind of like Dipper's clones didn't have his Pine Tree)

"B-but w-" Dipper starts to speak but is then interrupted

"Sorry Pine Tree i've already said too much...

Just check out those pages maybe you'll find the secret to a Certain Laptop you've been keeping hmm?" He says leaning up against the bed

"AND REMEMBER... EVERYTHING YOU KNOW IS A LIE TRUST NO ONE BYE!" He says with symbols going around him disappearing

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile Robbie is brought to the secret meeting place of the mysterious "Blindeyes"

"Uuugh... what?" Robbie asks them

a large overweight woman walks up to him covered in a Red Robe her face completely darkened by the shadow of her cloak

"Robbie V Pines you have been brought here today due to your recent actions

We are of the knowledge that you know of the location of the Power Core and multiple Journals"

"N-no I don't... I mean I did but not anymore!

I had Number 6 and 3.. the shrimp had 2 and the kid had 4

But I don't know anything about who wrote them I don't I swear! and.. someone took them from me

(The Property of on his Journal and Gideon (6 and 2) Was completely ripped off)

The Woman looks at him staring into his soul

As two Hide Behinds begin walking up to his sides

"Who took them?" She asks in a very serious voice

"I-I don't know... My Old Man t-took the first one I had, The o-others.. just d-disappeared"

The Woman turns around quickly "Stan Pines... it was him

So my suspicions were correct he's a traitor to the order of the Blindeyes

Perhaps it's time we went to go collect these Journals then..." she says to him

"To the order of what?" Robbie asks confused

Everyone simply laughs at him as the Woman replies "HAHAHA! We do not explain ourselves to the likes of you

We are above all humanity, Now Soldiers... Kill him"

He replies shivering in fear "NO! Y-you need me I can-"

The Woman laughs again "No we do not need the likes of you

Now shut up and die quietly"

"PLEASE WAIT! I can still be of use to you i'll.. i'll swear myself into your order whatever you want!" He replies

She laughs again "Very well then I suppose it cannot hurt to allow you into your order it's not like you're much of a threat by yourself anyway

But do not betray us Robbie V We are not to be treated like your Child Gideon"

And so following this the Gang go on a cruise and end up Shipwrecked (My upcoming collab fic with Mabel X Mermando Fan entitled Stranded)

on on a deserted island many adventures are had many Dino's are fought and eventually the gang manage to return home 


	5. Chapter 5

Gravity Falls (Now)

It has been a day since the group returned home from their trip

It's early in the morning Soos and Wendy have yet to show up to work

Mermando busts in the door waking the twins up "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S 6 AM WAKE UP!"

Mabel jumps into the air followed by Dipper they both scream "AAAH!"

"Mermando we've been through this ok?

Humans don't get up at 6 AM unless they have to go to school" Mabel explains

Dipper puts his head into his pillow "Yeah and we don't have much summer left just let us enjoy it ok?"

Mabel then jumps in "Plus I barely got any sleep because SOMEBODY! Kept me up with their reading"

"How can someone be keeping you up with the wedding?" Mermando asks her

Dipper replies continuously clicking his pen "I have no idea"

Mermando simply glares "Oh I am getting it now"

"What were you reading anyway?" Mabel asks her brother

"I've been searching through the hidden pages boomarked in the Journal 3 he gave me and I may have discovered something interesting

I know what the Amulet I received from the original Journal 3 does now" He says

"Mind elaborating?" Mermando asks him

"It has the ability to restore something to what it was once was

But first we're gonna need to test it" Dipper replies Poking Mermando's arm with a needle

"OW!" He screams

Dipper then places the Amulet on his arm it begins to glow white healing his arm

Mermando simply stares at his arm starting to freak out

"DON'T FREAK OUT!" They scream to him

He replies "What? Freak out? I'm not freaking out i'm just curious about the Amulet and the magical powers it possesses

How can it do that exactly?" He asks

"No idea" Dipper replies "But I know what we're gonna need it to do now restore the Laptop we found in the Bunker

I get the feeling it's important"

They then get out the Laptop they found in the bunker and use the Amulet on it

It begins to turn on showing the same loading screen seen in Sockopera

"YES ALRIGHT!" Dipper screams "Now for that password..." He says puzzled

Mabel jumps in "Oh oh! We know Grunkle Stan wrote it now right what about his birthday?"

Dipper snaps his fingers "Of course a birthday!... What is his birthday?"

"February 13 1958" She replies

"Let's hope this works..." Dipper says Punching in "FB131958"

It works the Computer logging in

"YES ALRIGHT!" Dipper screams he then realizes how empty the Computer is "Huh?" He responds

They see he has only a few files left on it

They open one of the files entitled "Names"

THey look through them seeing lots of names written across it fitting to the file name

One of these names was "Fiddleford H. McGucket"

"McGucket? W-what is his name doing in here?" Dipper screams

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

As Dipper continues looking through the files he finds one of importance he reads it out loud

"I've decided to put in an initial for what I decided to go with on the top right corner of this Computer

Should anyone come across this I don't want them to discover the truth"

"What is all this?" Dipper asks aloud

"Don't worry bro i'm sure we'll figure it all out" Mabel replies

"This McGucket fellow who is he?" Mermando asks

Mabel laughs "He kinda tried to kill us once with his Robot Dinosaur

He also changed Dipper's voice and helped us fight some other Dinosaurs

But what does he have to do with Stan's Journals?"

"I don't know but I think it's time we visited Old Man McGucket

Let's go to the dump" Dipper states

The three then head to the dump

upon arriving they see that it's completely empty McGucket had goen

"B-but... where is McGucket?" Dipper asks confused

"I don't know... maybe he finally found somewhere to live?"

Mabel replies

Then Wendy rides up on her Bike

"WENDY?!" Dipper replies

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here?" She asks getting off the bike

"Looking for Old Man McGucket" They state

"Same here I actually came to see if he was here since when I was here I told him to go with you guys

But he's not at the Shack so I assumed he went back here" She explains

"You told him to leave? Ah great... he must have found somewhere else to live" Dipper says facepalming

"Hmm.. perhaps he found a new place to live within that deep crater within the forest" Mermando replies

"Say what now?" Dipper asks Mermando

"Well last time I visited my parents I noticed a large crater in the forest perhaps he went there"

He replies

"And you're only now telling us this?" Dipper asks him

He simply shrugs

"To the Crater then Mermando lead the way!" Dipper states as they set off

END OF CHAPTER

Just a quick heads up

The Crater he's referring to is in fact the former location of the Power Core

When the Aliens opened it up in Cold natured it left a very large


	7. Chapter 7

Gravity Falls Stan's Labratory June 31st 1981 (31 years ago)

The Stan Twins are seen tinkering with the Engine room of the ship

"So how's it coming Stan?" He asks him "Anything Spit Worthy yet?"

"It seems my suspicions were correct alright this Craft has to be Alien in Origin"

Stanley says before Stanford spits in his face

"Ahem... BECAUSE The Engine is unlike anything this world has ever seen

I've managed to decode it I think I can operate this engine now"

He explains writing the instructions to operating the engine across Journals 4 5 and 6

He continues "But the question is... do I want to?"

Stanford raises an eyebrow "It's an Alien ship you have under your own control Why WOULDN'T you want to?"

Stanley facepalms "It's not that simple Stan If we raise this Spacecraft into the air then it would decimate the ground above it"

Stanford laughs "Umm... so? Why do we care?"

Stanley continues "BECAUSE THIS IS UNDER OUR HOUSE!"

Stanford replies "Ooohhh yeah that would be bad wouldn't it? But... this thing could easily be our new house

kind of a Mobile home?"

"NO!" Stanley screams "We're not going to destroy our home

That place holds too many memories"

"Ah Stanley always the sentimental type" Stanford says drinking his Coffee

Stanley laughs a little "Stan I had a thought" he replies

"Slippery little devils aren't they?" Stanford says jokingly

"STAN I'M SERIOUS! These Machines give off a paranormal energy

What if... What if this machine is connected to all of the paranormal happenings in Gravity Falls?"

Stanley explains

Stanford simply shrugs "Eh maybe I don't know"

Stanley finishes up the pages in 4 5 and 6 before replying

"There's still one more machine in this place we've gotta figure out maybe it'll hold the piece to the puzzle"

Just then a Triangular figure appears before them it was none other than Bill Cipher

"I might can help you with that last one for the right price"

The two look up at him "What?"

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Before we begin just remember...

No central "hero" Character's die in this story they just get really big boo boo's

Gravity Falls Stan's labratory (Now)

With Andrew and Ariel off together Soos taking the day off

and the rest of the crew off to see McGucket Stan is currently in his Labratory

He is operating the Portal once again and finally he comes across a certain dimension

He then performs the same Incantation used by Gideon to release Bill from the void

In order to release Brain Freeze from the same void (Couldn't find what it was sorry)

Numbers go around him he then replies "AAAAAARRRGH STANFORD PINES YOU WILL-"

He is then interrupted by Stan

"It's ok Brain Freeze i'm not here to fight you i'm here to return you to your own world

After all these years"

Brain Freeze looks into the portal "...Thank you Stanford Pines... thank you" He says before jumping into the Portal

The other Aliens simply look at him "Soo... does this mean we can get those Last Journals now Stan?... Stan?"

He looks back into the Page of Bill Cipher in Journal 2 and Brain Freeze's page in Journal 4

"Let me explain something to you imbeciles

Bill Cipher is a "Dream Demon" So he says as old as time itself

He has not only been a major influence in our society it's entire existence he also has knowledge of all things of he past

he has had these symbols around him as long as he's existed and all this time they were a cryptic message

a message to me..

The Aliens scratch their heads "a message to you? Wouldn't it be easier if he just told you?" They ask

Stan laughs "All my life i've had no trust toward the creature known as Bill he knew that and he knew this is the only way I would listen

these symbols... Do you recognize them?" He asks the aliens

They look toward the symbols

"Well the Pine Tree and Shooting are worn by your great niece and nephew" They state

"Yes and something interesting is that in their places on Brain Freeze's wheel is a 3 and a 4

They found Journals 3 and 4"

This Symbol is worn by Gideon as a cape and is the symbol for the Tent of Telepathy a 2 is in it's place

Which Journal did I acquire from Gideon?" He asks

The 1st Alien replies "OH OH I KNOW NUMBER 2!"

"Correct the symbol on my fez is also in the same place as Number 1 which I have in my possession

I acquired Number 5 from Soos the Question Mark and Number 6 was in possession of my son Robbie who wears a Stitched Heart

Then there's the Ice Pack Coincidentally Wendy came back dawning a Shirt with an Ice Pack and while she did not own a Journal her hat contained the "spirit" you might say

of Journal 0 which is in the same place as the Ice Pack"

The Aliens scratch their heads "Waaiit... so are you saying that the symbols represent-"

Stan interrupts them "That's right the Symbols represent the owners of the Journals

There are three Symbols remaining and three Journals and I think I know who they are"

The Llama is worn by Andrew's wife Ariel and Stanley's Glasses are now worn by Andrew" He explains

The Second Alien replies "But... the last symbol is a Six Fingered Hand like on the Journals

Who is that referring to?"

Stan laughs "Who else? But the writer of the Journals

STANLEY PINES!"

The Aliens scream "But... he died you said he-"

Stan interrupts them "That's what I thought what I was led to believe

it was all a ruse to keep the Final Journal even farther away" He explains

The Aliens reply "Alright then so... How do we find him? he must be in hiding or-"

Stan interrupts them "I don't know i'll have to figure that out later

But tonight when Andrew and Ariel return home

We take the Journals from them and then we'll make a plan to acquire the final"

as soon as Stan turns back around he hears a loud thud

He looks behind to see the Aliens unconscious

"WHAT?! NO!"

He then see's many Blindeye troups followed by Hide Behind walk up to him

"H-HOW DID YOU FIND THIS PLACE?!" Stam screams

He see's the large overweight woman in red walk up to him with Robbie on one side and Bud Gleeful on the other

"W-NO! My own son sold me out?!" He yells looking at Robbie

Robbie laughs "I can't believe you're suprised it's not like this is the first time i've betrayed you all"

The Old Woman replies "AHAHAHA Once your "son" told me you took Number 6 it didn't take long to put the pieces together

You've been hiding this place from us all these years it was right under our noses! You betrayed the order of the Blindeyes!

But now you've given us everything"

The Hide Behind's rush behind Stan tying him up he begins to respond "It doesn't matter what makes you think you can get Stanley to come out of hiding?"

The woman laughs before taking off her hood

Stan simply stares It was none other than Lazy Susan dawning an Eye Patch over her bad eye with a Eye and X Design on it

"! It was you?!" Stan screams "All this time I never would've thought-"

"Suprised Stan? That someone like me could be the leader of the world's most powerful orginization "

She says

"Lazy Susan I.." He's then interrupted by her "It's Blind Susan Stanford Pines

Now you told me I couldn't get your brother to come to me

But there is one way" She says to him

"! NO!" He screams

"Oh yes that's right Stan...

By Starting this ship and opening the Portal I will lead the way to an Alien Invasion"

"You won't be able to-" She interrupts him again

"Control them? Why you've given me that too Stan"

She pulls Journal 1's Amulet off of him

"This Amulet is capable of Mind Control if I plug it into the Portal anything that travels through it will be mine to control

The whole world will bow to my alien army just in time for me to remake it into my own world"

Blind Susan throws Robbie a Sword

"Kill him" she replies "Prove your loyalty to the Blindeyes"

"WHAT?!" He screams

She grabs him by the neck

"You swore loyalty into our order now prove your loyalty by ending him"

She says handing him a Sword

Stan starts hyperventilating "Robbie son I know we haven't got along but please you wouldn't-"

"Shut up Old Man Why do you think I care about you?!

Say Goodnight "Dad" He says before he appears to have stabbed him in the right of his chest

Stan falls to the ground as Robbie pulls out the Sword Blood covering his hand

"Good boy HAHA! Now get rid of his body" She says

Robbie picks up Stan dragging him away

He throws him into what appears to be a storage room marked "1"

As he begins to walk away Stan starts to talk to him

"Cough Cough... You... Why..." He says

"What?" He replies turning his head

Stan continues "You stabbed your own hand to... save me"

He explains to him

Robbie replies "I never wanted to kill you...I just wanted revenge"

He continues coughing "The Blindeyes... once their finished with World Domination do you think they'll need you?

They'll get rid of you just like they are me"

Robbie continues walking away "We'll see about that Old Man"

OK!

Sooo...

Just thought i'd go ahead and say this..

I originally intended for Stan to simply be trapped but with them threatening to kill Robbie that didn't make sense

I also initially intended for him to die in my previous story "The Rise of Robbie Pines" But I thought about things and he shouldn't have died falling into the Bottomless Pit as he would just float back up and I didn't think I should turn Gideon good

Without at least showing he has "some" of a good side and it also made things much less sad for Stan who as will be shown later Has had a really rough life for a really long time...


	9. Chapter 9

Gravity Falls Forest Near the pit the Power Core was in previously

"Alright so this is the pit you were talking about Mermando?" Dipper asks him

He replies "Yes this is it this is the pit but it had stairs before"

"Good thing I have this rope so we can get down there

Mermando Mabel hold this rope me and Wendy will head on down" Dipper tells him

"Understood" They both state

They hold the rope as Dipper slowly makes his down

When Wendy makes her way down however they accidentally let it go

"AH!" Wendy screams falling down

"MABEL MERMANDO! WHAT HAPPENED?" Dipper asks them

Mabel screams "SORRY DIPPER WENDY MUST BE TOO FAT"

Wendy facepalms "Too tall Doofus i'm too tall!"

"Oh right that.." Mabel replies she then whispers into Mermando's ear "She's totally in denial"

"It's ok guys Mabel throw me your grappling hook we'll use it to get back up!" Dipper screams as Mabel throws the grappling hook to him

"Now what?" Mabel asks "I'm not sure you guys can get down here so you can go for now we'll come back for you later" Dipper explains

"Typical always leaving us behind" Mabel states "Come on Mermando let's hit the pool" She says "Fine by me" He replies

Mabel and Mermando leave (We'll get back to them later)

Wendy simply looks around "So you really think McGucket's down here?" She asks

Dipper replies "Honestly no I have no idea why he would be but either way this place needs checking out

I mean a Giant Crater just appearing in the forest? Yeah that's majorly suspicious wouldn't you say?"

Wendy shrugs "I guess so but I mean we've seen weirder"

They then look ahead to see McGucket

"Howdy friends!" He says

"Whoa he IS in here!" They both state

"How do you like my new home? I know it don't look like much but it's pretty neat don't you think?"

He says

Dipper looks and see's a Helmet sitting on top of a pedestal

"That helmet looks familiar..." Dipper says

"! Those guys that wanted my hat were wearing a helmet just like that!" They reply

They start to move the Helmet

"I WOULDN"T MOVE THAT IF I WERE YOU!" McGucket screams

The Ceiling above begins to return covering up the area

"OH NO WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS DONE?!" McGucket screams "we're Dead!" He replies

"Um... no worries I got a Grappling Hook come on!"

He hands it to Wendy She holds it in one hand Dipper in the other (Because Dipper couldn't lift her lol)

She grapples up and then Grapples it back down for McGucket to get back up

"Phew... Thanks Well guess it's back to the dump for me then" He replies

"Not quite" Dipper explains "We need to know about something

About this Laptop and your connection to it" Dipper says handing McGucket the Laptop

McGucket looks at the Laptop "This...this is very familiar but I can't remember..." He explains

Dipper replies "Your name is written in this Journal amongst many many other's any idea why?"

McGucket turns toward Dipper "Do you know who owned this here Laptop?" He asks him

Dipper rubs the ground with his right foot "Um kind of... They're probably the same person who owned this Journal"

He says handing him his new Journal 3 "I had another one of these Journals once and according to the Property of in Number 4

It belonged to my Great Uncle Stanford Pines but... he won't talk about it" He explains to McGucket

McGucket stares at the Journal intently "! This Journal...!" He says shocked

He then puts his hand down into the back of his Pants pulling out a Journal marked "9"

"It's just like this one" He explains to them

"W-where did you get this?!" Dipper asks

"I don't know as far as I remember i've always had it" he states

Dipper and Wendy both look at each other confused "What?"

"Well y'see there's a large chunk of my memory missing from my head" He explains

"Soo... have you ever looked inside this Journal?" Wendy asks

"Well once but the first page said never to look inside

But from what I deciphered of the "property of" I knew I needed to watch out for Stan Pines

I knew this Journal meant we knew each other before I think...

And I think I vaguely remember him sometimes"

"Well I don't care what the first page says we're looking inside" Dipper says opening the Journal

When he opens it he grabs the Amulet inside

"Here hold this" He says handing it to McGucket

When McGucket picks up the AMulet it begins to glow a Light Blue

McGucket begins to shake around a lot

"I-I-I-I-I..." McGucket stutters continuously

"This Amulet... Number 9 the Remembrance Amulet"

"Say what?" They both state turning around

"This is...the Remembrance Amulet..."

I... REMEMBER!" He screams holding his hand

His eyes swirling around finally putting themselves into place his hunch goes away as he begins to stand up straight

McGucket grabs a hold of Journal Number 9

"I REMEMBER NOW THE JOURNAL I KNOW" He screams

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean you remember? remember what?" Dipper asks

"I'm not who you think I am

These Journals they're not written by your Great Uncle" He states

"Well then who?-" Dipper starts to ask

"It said Stan Pines

But not Stanford The writer of these Journals name was Stanley Pines"

"STANLEY?!" Dipper screams

Wendy turns around asking him "Who's Stanley?"

"He's my Grandfather he died a long time ago..." Dipper says

McGucket laughs "No he didn't"

"WHAT?!" They both scream

"He faked his death

he went into hiding so that no one would discover his Journals

He changed his name to Old Man McGucket"

"WHAT?! YOU?! YOU'RE MY GRANDFATHER?!" Dipper screams

"WHY?! HOW DID YOU GET YOUR MEMORY BACK?" He asks

"The Journal it said never look into it

Because of that I never touched the Amulet either I kept this one with me just in case

It's the Remembrance Amulet Number 9 it restored my memory" McGucket says

McGucket then takes off his Cast revealing a Sixth Finger underneath

Dipper and Wendy both stare

McGucket jumps around quickly

"I grew this beard to hide my identity I was losing my mind due to tampering with that Machine

I knew I would lose my memory" He says

"I can't believe this... I vaguely remembered I...

I led those Aliens to the Power Core!" He says

Dipper and Wendy both look at each other again

"It's cool man the Power Core is gone now it disappeared" Wendy tells him

"GONE?! The Power Core won't simply go away kids

Someone has it and I have a good idea of who that someone is" He explains

"Who?" They ask

"Your Great Uncle Stanford Pines"

He says

"WHAT?!" WHY WOULD HE TAKE IT?!" They ask

"To right the wrongs of the world" He explains

"WHAT?!" They both ask

McGucket continues "My Journals you've seen those pages that look like blue prints

They're not Blue Prints they're instructions on how to operate three different Machines"

"What?" Dipper asks "What kind of Machines?"

"The Machines are all connected to a Spacecraft beneath my former home

One is a Portal to other worlds the other is an engine room

And the final one is a Machine that can alter Reality itself" McGucket states

He Continues "I hid my Journals because your Grunkle Stan believed that they should be used

He believed the Final Machine should set things back to how they're supposed to be"

"How what's supposed to be?" They both ask

"How Reality was always supposed to be..." He says lowering his head

END OF CHAPTER 


	11. Chapter 11

Just so everyone knows I did a little bit of editing back in Chapter 5

I was afraid Sockopera was going to completely ruin my stuff BUT IT DIDN'T YAY!

(Spoilers for Sockopera)

While they did fix up the Laptop it was broken again

The only thing I really had to change was Dipper entering a Password he guessed it was Stan's Birthday since they now believe the Journal belonged to Stan

(The part where Mabel says she's got over Mermando broke my heart (And his 17 hearts) But it kinda fits with my thing where they stopped exchanging letter's

And Dipper not liking him worked out with well.. how i've portrayed Dipper and his relationship

The only reason Dipper likes him is because he helped save Wendy

One might argue Bill's intentions are very different In Sockopera he tried to break the Laptop and Destroy Journal 3 while in this he helps Dipper get back both

That's because Bill wants Stan to acquire all Journals and if the twin's knew the truth he was afraid they would confront him and stop him

Whereas now he's aware the Blindeyes have taken over Stan's operation and that he needs the twin's and McGucket's help

That is all

Time to see what Mabel and Mermando are up to at the pool

Mabel is seen carelessly swimming in the pool Mermando leaning against the outside of it

Mabel walks up to him "Mermando are you thinking about your family again?" She asks

He sighs "Mabel I... I thought coming to the pool would help me stop thinking about them

After all it's where we first met but... the water it just..sigh"

"Mermando if you want we can go visit them again! I mean they told you it's ok"

She replies

Mermando sighs again "No I can't they told me I can find my brother out here and I can't go back to them without finding him"

He explains

"Well in that case why don't we go looking for him?" Mabel asks him

Mermando ponders "I wish we could but how do we know he's even in Gravity Falls?"

"Well Mermando i've been meaning to ask you this...

Since we now know you're not from Mexico Despite the accent heheh..

How did you end up in this pool?" Mabel asks

Mermando then explains

"Well the part about the Animals licking me was true

But I was not ensnared and 'shipped' to Gravity Falls

There was a storm and I was washed up onto the land I suppose it is possible the same thing happened to my brother that day"

"But not when you did cause you reunited with your family when I brought you home" She says

"...I lied I never reunited with them when I was let out into the lake my parents were already kidnapped and my brother was missing

I had to make you believe I had found them so that you would not come into the lake" He explains again

"Oohh" Mabel replies "I-I understand..."

Mermando continues "But there is no body of water in Gravity Falls besides this pool the lake and that small pond in the forest

None of which he is in I just don't understand"

"Unless... he is in the pool" SHe continues

Mermando stares "How could he be in this pool?"

"Well... you said you washed up on the shore

What if he did too but had his head hit and got amnesia

Like you pretended to" She explains

"Hmm... but even if that were so he would've come out seeing another Merman wouldn't he?" Mermando asks

Mabel continues "Mermando do you still have that picture?" She asks him

"Of course" he replies "I never go anywhere without it"

He reaches into his pocket handing her the Sea Shell

She stares at it for a moment "Why is your brother soo... familiar?" She says

"How do you mean?! Have you seen him?!" He ask her nervously

"I'm not sure..." She replies

They then hear Mr. Poolcheck screaming loudly "ALRIGHT EVERYONE POOL'S CLOSING EVERYBODY OUT

A STORM IS COMING POOL IS DOWN DUE TO BAD WEATHER" He says as everyone begins clearing out

Mermando drags Mabel under the water

"What are you doing?" She asks

"No worries i'm a Merman if you go under with me you can breath underwater" He says

Mabel simply glares at him

"Oh right not a Merman anymore... Well hold your breath" He says as the two dunk their heads

Mr. Poolcheck completely misses them

After everyone clears out they raise out from underwater

They both cough repeatedly

"MERMANDO?! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" She asks him coughing repeatedly

"You said my brother may be here

he's a Merman if he's here he'll be here after dark which is probably the best time to look for him" He replies

"Couldn't we have just looked around to see if anyone has a Merman tail?" She asks glaring

"You must excuse me I did not think of that" He replies facepalming

"Heheh it's ok it's not any dumber than when Dipper forgot to push you into the lake"

She replies laughing

The two then begin swimming around looking to see if there's anyone in the pool

"There's no one here" Mabel replies

"But he has to be here!" Mermando screams

"Who has to be where?" A Small Child asks

"Huh?" They both reply looking down into Pool Solitary

"Oh it's just pool solitary boy" Mabel replies again laughing

"My brother!" Mermando screams

"Wait WHAT?!" Mabel asks

"If this is your brother how did you two NOT notice each other?" Mabel asks

"Brother? Huh?" The Child replies

"Amnesia right..." Mabel replies

Mermando explains "With his amnesia and me trying to avoid talking to any humans apperantly we completely avoided one another!"

"Lake it is me your brother Mermando!" He explains

Mabel laughs "Lake... must've took the Author all night to come up with that one"

(It's a name! it is! lol)

"You're my brother? I have family? Oh joy!" he replies screaming "Can you get me out of here then?" He replies

"Eerrr... right" They both reply getting out the cart so that they can transport him like they did Mermando


	12. Chapter 12

I should go ahead and say

I'm starting back school this wednesday so I won't be uploading quite as frequently

The group set out eventually finding themselves at the lake to bring back ...Lake (shut up)

They stop at the lake

"Alright Lake we can now put you into the lake" Mermando replies (lol)

Mermando begins making a dolphin calling noise so that his parents will hear them

His Parents and a few other Merpeople rise up from the Waters (These are pretty much the only one's alive)

"My Parents I am sorry I have not come to visit you before now but...

I have brought my brother I managed to find him though he has lost his memories it seems"

"That is fine I am sure we can restore his memories in time

Well Mermando thank you now you have done a good deed for your people

Your Ancestor's would forgive you and so do we" SeaChart(His Dad) Replies

"Wait what?" They both ask

"This is why we tasked you with rescuing your brother

With this good deed you can get an official pardon and can rejoin us in the lake" They state

Mermando lowers his head

"I can...go home?" He asks nervously

They start to reply "Yes and now I will-" Mermando then interrupts them

"No... My Parents I love both of you and my brother and all of the Mermen I lived with

but I cannot go back with you because...If I go back with you

You will only banish me again should I come into contact with Mabel

And I would never do that to her again

Because... Mabel is the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with"

They both look at him with much shock

"Mermando... we ...we understand" They reply

"I am sorry Mama Papa..

I hope that I will still be allowed to visit you" He replies

"Mermando of course you are allowed to visit us

You will always be allowed to visit us no matter how many rules we have to break" They tell him

"Thank you Papa..." He replies

They continue "Now go be with Mabel I can tell she needs you right now more than we do"

Mermando and Mabel then leave the Lake

"Mermando thank you

I know that must have been tempting but thanks for choosing to stay with me" She says kissing him

Mermando replies "It was it was...

I thought that if I went with them everything could go back to normal but if I were to go with them I would regret it for the rest of my life"

Mabel simply smiles and replies

"I guess we should probably get back with the guys now huh?"

"I suppose so" He says

"Race you back to the crater!" She says running away from him

"WAIT NO! I CAN'T RUN REMEMBER?" He says tripping repeatedly

END OF CHAPTER

Ok so as may be sorta obvious

This Chapter is meant as kind of closure to Mermando's present situation being human and all


	13. Chapter 13

So time to get back to Dipper Wendy and McGucket

"How Reality was supposed to be?" Dipper and Wendy ask both looking at one anoher

McGucket continues

"Listen to me kids" He says sitting down

He continues "Long ago in another universe there was a war

a war so horrible that the creatures that lived there believed that the universe had no hope

So on their Ship they built a Portal to other Universe's so that they might study them

eventually they managed to construct a machine that could alter reality itself

But the portal had a malfunction the Ship was transported and crashed into this very universe

The machine was set off and all reality was altered" They explain

"WHAT?!" They both scream

Dipper replies "The world we live in... is a lie?!" Dipper screams

"Yes... listen to me because i'm not finished

Me and your Great Uncle Stan used to be Traveler's

One day we came across this town and decided to settle here

We discovered that ship was beneath our house

I managed to decipher how to operate each machine thus the pages in the Journals"

"But you wrote about all the Supernaturals of Gravity Falls-" Dipper stats to reply

McGucket interrupts

"Yes in each of my Journals I wrote about the Supernaturals of the town

This town has more Supernatural than anywhere else because of the Power Core it draws the Supernatural"

"OF COURSE! It all makes sense!" Dipper screams

"Yes keep listening...

Your Grunkle Stan barely cared about solving the Supernaturals of Gravity Falls until he discovered everything around us was a lie

He couldn't stand it he begged me to use the Machine to set things back the way they're supposed to be

Bill had previously tricked me into using it but I managed to stop myself the result however was my insanity

I refused and when Stan told me he was going to take them from me I ran

I took the Power core and all my Journals however I dropped Journal 1 and 0's Physical Construct"

Dipper interrupts "Physical construct?"

"Yes.." McGucket continues "I put Amulets in each of the Journals charged with energy from the Power Core so that they couldn't be touched by Bill

Before running I wrote a map of where I was going to hide the Power Core inside Journal 0

These Journals were my life work I couldn't lose them or the Core so instead of destroying them I hid them

I had to be the most careful with Journal 0 and the last three they were the most important key's he needed

So I hid Journal 0's Words within a Lumberjack Hat I owned"

He then begins staring at Wendy's hat

"THAT'S IT!" he says grabbing the hat

"HEY!" Wendy screams

"This is the hat How?!" He asks

Wendy interrupts "My mom bought that for me from the Lake Ranger" She says grabbing it back

"My son...

"But the power within it is gone" He replies

Wendy scratches her head "Huh?"

"Has anyone borrowed this hat?" McGucket asks

She shrugs "I let Stan borrow it in exchange for Driving Lessons

Waait.."

"So that's how he found the Map..." McGucket replies

He continues "And he already had 1 but how could he have brought those aliens here? He didn't have 2 and 3"

"Uh oh..." Dipper replies

"WHAT?!" McGucket asks loudly

"Well he might've took Journal 3 from me...

for a little while" He replies

"Ok... and 2?" He asks

Dipper scratches his head "This guy named Lil Gideon... he had Number 2 I think"

McGucket breathes in

"Is it possible he had Access to any of the other's?" McGucket asks

Dipper continues "Well My Sister found 4 But I dropped it out a Robot along with the Power Core

Soos had Number 5 and it disappeared and Bill said Robbie traded Number 6 for his freedom"

"BILL CIPHER?! So he's back...The Psychic Boy must have released him using Journal 2" McGucket states

"So you trapped him? I KNEW IT! I KNEW HE WAS BAD NEWS AFTER HE STOLE MY BODY AND TRIED TO DESTROY JOURNAL 3 AND THE LAPTOP!"

Wendy interrupts "But then why would he help you get back both dude? Not to mention he saved our lives during Robbie's last outrage"

McGucket replies "Bill helped you get ...back...both?

Why would he do that?" He states

Mabel and Mermando then walk up

"Hi guys" Mabel replies "Whoa hey McGucket glad to see you got rid of the hump"

Everyone stares at Mabel and Mermando

"W-what is going on?" Mermando asks

(Lots of needless explaining later)

"So our whole world is a lie..." Mabel replies

"In a sense yes and Grunkle Stan wants to make it so our world never existed" Dipper replies

"We have to talk him out of it"

McGucket then replies "Kids I've spent 30 years trying to think of a way to talk him out of it there's just no way"

Mabel replies "Well...maybe we shouldn't talk him out of it!"

"WHAT?!" They all reply

"Mabel don't be stupid everything around us would cease to exist!" Dipper explains

"That may be so but how is it fair to let the world that was SUPPOSED to exist be gone just to hold up a charade?"

She replies

Bill Cipher than appears above their heads

"Ah well look at this you kids are the spitting image of your predecessors" Bill says

"WAIT WHAT?!" Dipper exclaims

"Listen up kids and i'm only gonna say this once

I let you kids discover the truth so that you can help me out here

Your Grunkle Stan isn't in possession of those Journals anymore"

He replies

"WAIT WHAT?!" McGucket screams "Then who is?"

"The Blindeyes" Bill replies

McGucket stares intently

"Oh no... oh no no no no!" He screams

"WHAT?!" They all ask "WHO ARE THE BLINDEYES?!"

McGucket explains "The Blindeyes are a secret orginization bent on world domination

If they discover how to operate that Reality Altering Machine... They could bend the world into whatever they desire"

"Yes and what's worse is Andrew and Ariel are on their way home right now" He explains

McGucket stares intently "No..."

"What is it?" Dipper asks

"Andrew and Ariel have the other Journals..."

"WHAT?!" They each scream

"I gave 7 and 8 to them I made them promise never to discuss them with anyone

I told you the Final Series were the most important I had to be careful" He explains

"Maybe they aren't with them" Mabel replies

"They are... I made them promise to take them everywhere

It was safer than leaving them around the house

Considering they believed me to be dead they probably never broke the promise"

McGucket explains

"Then we have to be rescuing them!" Mermando exclaims

"Right on guys" Bill says tipping his hat "Oh and watch out for the Alien invasion" He replies disappearing

"Alien...Invasion?" McGucket says confused

"McGucket what did he mean?" Mabel asks

McGucket simply stares into space

"I think we need to go rescue them... and fast" He replies


	14. Chapter 14

Back at the Mystery Shack

"Kids were back!" Ariel says walking in

"Kids?" Andrew asks wondering where they are

The Alien servants of Stan (Now Susan) walk up to them

They point their Lazer's at them

"You're coming with us" They state

Andrew and Ariel raise their hands into the air

Andrew than runs toward the creature and high speed barely evading the lazer's

"GUH!" They state after Andrew punches them both in the gut

"Wow good job Andrew I had no idea you were that fast!" She says noticing a glow in his pocket

"Me either" he replies "Now what do you suppose those guys were doing in our house?" He asks

She replies "I don't know... at this point nothing suprises me after fighting an Alien Brain Triangular Dream Demon

a Giant Robot"

"Creatures that can hide anywhere" He says pulling off the Alien's helmets

"Well look at that they're lizard men" He replies (LoL I finally decided they were lizard's apperantly)

"You think they're Aliens?" Ariel asks

"I don't know could be...

But if so where's their ship? Why are they all alone?" Andrew states puzzled

Then a Group of Hide Behind show up running toward them

"WHOA!" Andrew says in fear "Hide Behind?"

Two Hide Behind's run behind both of them grabbing them by the arms

"HEY LET US GO!" They state

Just then Blind Susan (With Bud Gleeful and Robbie by her side) Walks up to them clapping

"What the? Robbie? Bud? The Waitress from the Greasy Diner?" Andrew asks confused

"I am much more than a mere waitress I am Blind Susan leader of the most powerful orginization in the world! AHAHHAHAHA!" She laughs

"And you two are coming with me"

She then grabs the Amulet's and Journals out of their Pockets

"Hmm... the Amulet's of Strength and Speed these will do nicely" She replies

She then looks at the cover's of the Journals "Numbers 7 and 8 just like I thought"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?! MY FATHER GAVE THOSE TO US!" Andrew screams

"AHAHAHA! You have no idea what these are do you? Probably not Stanley likely told you never to look inside"

She laughs

"What do you want with this? Where are Stan and the kids?" Ariel asks them

She laughs again "Your kids left but they'll likely be back soon as for Stan...he's Dead (Not really)

"WHAT?!" They both scream "WHAT DID YOU?-" ROBBIE?!" They scream looking at him

"Yes that's right done in by his own flesh and blood AHAHAHAH!"

"Now we should probably kill them too...

After all they know too much" She says

"NO!" Robbie screams

"What? You dare deny me?!" She says to him

"Eermm.. I mean... wouldn't it be better to keep them alive until their kids get here

Y'know as uuhh.. hostages?" He asks

She looks down at him and smirks "Ah yes I suppose that's true very well lock them wherever you put what remains of Stanford Pines"

She says

The Hide Behind's knock them both unconscious And Robbie takes them away

As he he throw's them in with Stan

"UUugghh" They both begin to wake up

"Ah so you're awake" Stan replies

END OF CHAPTER


	15. Chapter 15

So after Bill explained to the hero's of the Blindeyes plot Wendy called Soos informing him of what was going on

(A Short bit of explaining later)

"Dude! This is intense i'm on my way Don't worry we'll save those dudes!"

He replies in shock

Soos hangs up right as the group arrive at the Mystery Shack

McGucket simply stares into space

"McGucket?" Mabel asks staring at him "Errr... can I still call you that?" She asks confused

"Call me whatever you want it's fine" He says as he walks up to the door leaning down and closing one eye

"What is it?" He asks in reply

"W-what did Bill mean by an Alien Invasion?" She asks

McGucket turns around "I-I don't know...

There's a Portal to Endless Worlds and a Ship that can make it's way into the sky

and who knows what world the Blindeyes might open it to" He replies

McGucket tries to look through the knob

"STAN! STAN CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR?" He asks loudly

"McGucket no offense... but he doesn't really like you very much so I don't think he'd answer the door for you"

Dipper explains

"That would explain why he got kicked out of Shack before" Wendy replies

"No... no that's not it.." McGucket replies

He continues "The Blindeyes have probably already taken him away and they've placed a device here that won't let anyone familar in" He states pulling on the door and analyzing a Red Light

"Why not just make a device that doesn't let anyone in?" Dipper asks

McGucket then replies "Probably because they don't want to cast suspicion the shack is supposed to be open right now and it is

They've probably created a Holographic Stan to act in his place"

"Well who is familiar?" Mermando asks

McGucket laughs "Any of us really you two are his Great Niece and Nephew Wendy works here"

"What about you?" Dipper asks "You're not familiar to them are you?"

"That's true and they can't know i'm alive so they'd have no reason to suspect this me of anything"

He states "But wait... Unless they've figured it out by now" He continues

"Why would they have-" Mermando starts to speak but is interrupted

McGucket turns over to Wendy at high speed "YOU WITH THE FACE!"

Wendy looks to the left and right "Me?"

McGucket runs up to her "Yes you! Why are you wearing an Ice Pack on your shirt?"

"Ooohh uuhh... Bill Cipher gave it to me

When he kidnapped/saved me" She explains

"You had the hat Journal 0..." McGucket states

He looks to Dipper and Mabel "And you two had Journals 3 and 4"

McGucket flashes back to the symbols on Bill Cipher's wheel

"OH OH! IT ALL MAKES SENSE!" He screams

"What is making sense now?" Mermando asks scratching his head

"The Symbols on Bill Cipher and Brain Freeze's Wheels

The Numbers match up perfectly"

"Huh?" Mabel asks confused

"The Symbols represent the Owner's of the Journals and the Numbers represent which Journal they have

If they already have the other's than they've no doubt figured it out by now which means...they'll be suspicious of me"

He says still screaming

"Great... so they know you're alive and they're no doubt looking for you" Dipper replies

"Which means you won't be able to go in there stealthy" Mabel continues

"But who isn't familiar to them? I mean these guys have no doubt been studying the Pines for years and anyone who works at the Shack"

Wendy states

They all then turn to Mermando

"Why is everyone looking at me?...Again?" Mermando asks

"Because you're the only one who isn't recognizeable" McGucket says

"NO NO NO NO NO! I already went to prison because I wasn't recognizeable

I'm not going in there" He says

"Mermando please! The World is in danger if you don't go in there!" Dipper replies

"NO" He says again

Mabel then gives him the Puppy Dog Eyes

"Please Mermando...for me?" She says staring at him

"Sigh alright for you my love" He says going up to open the door

"Good boy!" McGucket says patting his head "Alright now listen carefully you've got to deactivate that Machine so the rest of us can get in there

No doubt the Machine is plugged into the Power Core which means it's in the Ship"

McGucket writes down a code on paper "Punch this code in the Vending Machine and then this code in an elevator below

Travel to the 2nd floor there's probably a machine creating this field and the Fake Stan turn it off and we can get in there and rescue my Son and his Wife

And Stan too if there's still time"

"I will do my best senior" Mermando replies

He then walks in


	16. Chapter 16

He walked in to the Shack nervously

He see's a Fake Stan with a group of Tourists

"And this is none other than the Rock that looks like a butt Rock the Rock that looks like a butt"

The Holographic Stan says to the tourist's

Mermando quietly manages to blend in with the Tourist's and sneak his way up to the Vending Machine

punching the code in and walking through the Vending Machine shutting behind him

"Wow this is...

What is this place?" Mermando thinks to himself

He get's to the elevator punching in the codes

He then travels to the 2nd Floor

When he makes it to the 2nd Floor he see's a Machine plugged into the Power Core he un-plugs it

"YES!" he says to himself

Looking at the Power Core he then realizes he may can un-plug it

"OF COURSE!" He says He tries to un-plug it but is shocked by a defense system

"WARNING WARNING! POWER CORE IS BEING COMPROMISED"

"Crud..." He thinks to himself

A group of Hide Behind run to him followed by Bud Gleeful

"Well well what do we have here? A friend of the Pines I assume?" He says pulling on his cheek

"Errrgh.." Mermando grunts

Bud looks around "I see you've un-plugged the machine

no doubt the Pines have already took the opportunity and made their way into their home once again

But it doesn't matter they may as well enter but they'll rue the day they crossed us"

"You won't get away with this The other's will make their way into this place and rescue Mr. Pines and their Parents"

He replies

Bud simply laughs "Oh you mean Stan? I'm afraid they're too late"

Mermando gains a look of horror "No..."

"Boys" Bud says looking to the Hide Behind "Take him away"

"I do not think so" He says running past the Hide Behind

The Hide Behind then begin running after him with their immense speed easily catching up to him (Also with how horrible Mermando is at the running)

The Hide Behind each jump toward him right before they jump Mermando trips

Causing the Hide Behind to fall into the wall Cracking their Wooden Bones

Mermando get's up "HA! Adios Mr. Fat Man" He says running back into the Elevator

Bud jumps attempts to run up to him the Elevator slamming on his face


	17. Chapter 17

Back with the other's

The Red Light above the door disappears

"YES! THE KID DID IT!" McGucket screams "Now we gotta get in there"

"I KNEW HE COULD DO IT!" Mabel replies high fiving her brother

Soos then drives up getting out of his pickup truck "Hey dudes what'd I miss?"

"Mermando's inside he had to help us get the door unlocked long story

listen Dude if you see Stan he's a fake" Wendy replies

"K dude" Soos states He then looks toward McGucket "So you're him? You're the guy? Mr. Pines's brother?"

"That's me but i'm not gonna have a brother if we don't hurry and get in there" McGucket replies opening the door

McGucket walks in the group following him blending in with the group they come up to the Vending Machine and open it

They walk down to the Elevator it then opens Mermando walking out of it

"MERMANDO!" Mabel screams

"Listen to me my love The Blindeyes they are aware of our presence now I tried to remove the Power Core

But it only resulted in two shocks

One my body was shocked the other they told me that Mr. Pines...he is dead" Mermando explains

"NO!" Mabel screams Dipper replies "I don't believe it they're probably just trying to scare us"

McGucket ponders "The kid's right they're probably trying to scare us Stan's tougher than that now... I remember the Machine has a built in Defense system

I could only remove it with use of a special glove I designed a Six Fingered Glove"

The group then walk into the Elevator

"We need to head to Floor 3 that's where the Portal is

Whatever Bill Cipher was talking about has to do with that Portal"

McGucket states

"Before we go to that portal we have to rescue our parents" Dipper replies

McGucket looks toward him "...You're right they should be Somewhere on Floor 1 There were lots of Rooms there that they probably locked them and Stan in"

The Elevator takes them to Floor 1

The Elevator door opens

They walk out noticing the rooms are numbered

"He could be in any of these rooms!" Mabel states

"But which one?" Mermando replies

McGucket laughs "I think I know which one" He states walking up to Door Number 1 (Reminiscent of Stan owning Journal 1)

They open the door they see Stan Andrew and Ariel

"MOM DAD!" Dipper and Mabel state running up and hugging them

"You'll never believe this!" Mabel says

"We already know Stan explained everything" Andrew replies

McGucket then walks up "Ahem"

Stan looks toward noticing his Six Fingered Hand "YOU?! IT WAS YOU?!

YOU WERE HERE ALL THIS TIME?! AND YOU WERE DRIVING ME CRAZY?!" Stan yells at him

McGucket laughs "I lost my mind Stan the twins helped me restore myself"

He continues "I'm sorry Stan... But I couldn't let you change this world back to the way it was"

Stan replies "And I hope you know my opinion still hasn't changed I can't let you leave this world in place of the one that was supposed to be"

Andrew interrupts "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU! What we have here is a miracle My Dad is alive and we haven't been killed yet And all you two want to do is gripe!"

"I don't care he's a jerk if he really cared about any of us he wouldn't have disappeared and made us believe he was dead" Stan responds

"ME?! YOU WERE GONNA ERASE US ALL FROM EXISTENCE!" McGucket states

Stan laughs "HAH! How do you know we don't exist in the world that was?"

"As much as I hate to say this McGucket's right we can't take that chance

I mean you're all about money and building up for yourself what good would that do if you don't exist?" Dipper replies

"What good would it do if our existence is a lie huh?" Stan asks

"You still think McGucket was right? You do realize this is all an illusion right? that our life is just a lie?" Mabel asks her brother

The Four continue arguing with Soos Andrew Ariel Wendy and Mermando occasionally trying to interrupt them

"ENOUGH!" A Large booming voice states as the whole area turns to Black and White Bill Cipher appears

"BILL!" McGucket and Stan both scream

Bill comes down closer to the floor high fiving Wendy

"Listen guys this stupid arguement doesn't matter now

If you keep it up than the Blindeyes leader will use the machine to make reality her's"

He explains before disappearing again

"The Blindeyes leader? You saw her?! Stan who is she?"

McGucket asks frantically

"Lazy Susan or should I say Blind Susan" Stan replies

"The Coffee Lady?" McGucket asks

"But she seemed like such a nice old lady" Dipper and Mabel reply

"I KNEW IT! I Knew there was more to that woman that meets the eye" Wendy says

Stan continues "And on top of that they've even got Robbie in their ranks now too"

"But how do the Blindeyes even know you? Dipper asks his Great Uncle

"Because I joined them They were bent on finding Stanley's Journals so I became a part of them to find information it's where I got my tattoo" He says raising the back of his shirt"

"AHA! I knew you had a tattoo!" Dipper screams

"Yeah they all do fat lot of good these guys were though it ended up the other way around

I found everything for them instead" Stan states

a Younger woman comes up to the group clapping her hands

She has Black Hair a Eye Patch and Uniform similar to Susan unlike her however she is not overweight

"Who?" Stan asks turning his back

She laughs "AHAHAHA! Blind Susan is nore more powerful than ever!" She screams

"WHAT?!" They all yell

"Using the Reality Warping Powers of the Machine from what I learned in 7 and 8 I was able to make myself younger and more agile

And with the Amulets of both Speed and Strength in my possession NOTHING Will stand in my way!" She screams

"So now she is Super Fast and Super Strong?" Mermando asks holding his head

"And Super hot" Soos replies with hearts in his eyes

"Yes now only one key remains Journal Number 9

I take it the bearded man is Stanley which means it's in his possession" She replies

"Yes yes that's me..." He replies holding out Journal Number 9

"But you'll never get this Journal as long as i'm alive!" He states

"Oh but I think I will Hide Behind!" she says calling them

a group of Hide Behind surround them, Blind Susan then laughs "Now it's over Stanley Pines Because I know you will never destroy that Journal

after all it's your life work"

McGucket begins skimming through pages of Journal 9

"Let's see...AH HERE IT IS!"

He then begins an incantation

"Senex senis diarium adepto pluribus in infernum foris et hic vir!"

The Group then disappear

"AAAAAARRGH!" Susan screams banging on the wall with her fist her claws get stuck in the metal wall

She yanks them out

"Grrr... Where did they go?" She asks

A couple of Soldiers walk up to where they were

and reply "I believe they used a spell to transport themselves ma'am"

She laughs "Perfect fine by me

We'll lure them back in here with Number 9 because if they don't their world will burn"

END OF CHAPTER

(If you're wondering what the Latin Words mean (I actually remember what I wrote this time)

It says "Old Journal (Diary there was no word for Journal) get us the heck(Hell technically there's no latin word for heck)

out of here man!)


	18. Chapter 18

Now it is time for us to see the beginning of the invasion

Blind Susan snaps her finger's as a group of soldiers head to floor 2 and 3

The Soldiers in Floor 2 begin entering a bunch of codes and pulling many lever's using Journals 4 5 and 5 as a guide and then the ship begins to turn on

as the soldiers in Floor 3 turn on the portal using Journals 1 2 (And Stan's copy of 3)

We then move on to see our hero's have teleported to a random area in Gravity Falls

"What happened?" Dipper asks confused

(They are currently on top of a roof but which roof?)

McGucket answers Dipper "I used a spell in Journal 9 to transport us out of there

It was our only hope if she had gotten a hold of Number 9 it all would've been over"

"Well now what do we do?!" Mabel asks scared

"Calm down my love i'm sure they will think of something" Mermando says comforting his girlfriend

"BUT WHAT DO WE DO?! That Crazy Old Witch had access to that Portal and the ship who knows what she might do!"

Wendy says freaking out

"Calm down calm down she's not that crazy she knows she couldn't control them" McGucket replies

Stan laughs nervously "Actually McGucket she can she has...Journal 1's Amulet she's gonna plug it into the Power Core which will give complete control of anything that goes through that portal"

McGucket stares intently at Stan "This is all YOUR fault!"

"Me?" Stan asks him in shock "What about you?! You're the one who just HAD to know about all the mysteries of this town if it hadn't been for you we could be living peacefully!"

Stan says poking McGucket in the chest

"If you hadn't gotten yourself involved with those Blindeyes..." McGucket tells him

"DUDES!" Soos Screams "We can't keep fighting like this if we're going to stop this we have to work together dudes!"

McGucket rubs his eyes "I'm trying my darndest to work together but he's just completely unreasonable!"

Stan replies again "HEY I WAS GETTING ALONG FINE UNTIL YOU STARTED PINNING THIS WHOLE THING ON ME WHEN IT'S OBVIOUSLY YOUR FAULT!"

"I just wanted you to admit you're wrongdoings!" He replies

"Maybe when you admit yours i'll admit mine" He says crossing his arms and glaring

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP!" Ariel screams "You are both acting like children about a serious matter!

Possibly the most serious matter in the entire universe!"

They both sigh "You're right Ariel I admit my wrongdoings" McGucket says glaring at Stan

"I ain't got nothing to say" Stan replies

Just then the ground begins trembling

"AAAYYYEEEE!" Mermando screams "What is that? Why is the tsunami happening?"

Mabel laughs "I think you mean Earthquake Mermando we're not underwater anymore"

Just then they see the Mystery Shack begin crumbling each and everyone of them in absolute shock

"The Shack..." Stan says his jaw dropping

"Our home" Andrew Ariel Dipper and Mabel reply

Mabel starts to cry Mermando hugs her "I am sorry Mi amore so sorry"

Dipper starts to as well holding in the tears Wendy leaning down toward him "It's ok man"

Dipper screams "IT'S NOT FAIR! WE WENT THROUGH SO MUCH TO GET THE SHACK BACK FROM GIDEON AND NOW IT'S TOAST?!"

McGucket gulps "And that's not all that's toast"

They see a Large Triangular Spacecraft rising from the crater Pointing down in a Similar fashion to the Portal

There is a Small Window in the front of it

The Bottom of the Triangle opens the portal coming out to the bottom

as many Flying Saucer's fly out of the Portal

People begin running for their lives as Lazer's come from the sky

"SOMEONE PINCH ME DUDE!" Soos screams

END OF CHAPTER 


	19. Chapter 19

The Hero's stare at the invasion

"WELL DON'T JUST STARE AT IT! WE GOTTA GET SOMEPLACE SAFE!" McGucket screams pulling the twin's arms

Wendy panics "WHERE IS SOMEPLACE SAFE?! THERE IS AN INVASION NO DOUBT TRAVELING ACROSS THE ENTIRE WORLD NOW!

NO WHERE'S SAFE!"

"Dios m o" Mermando says laying on the ground

Ariel looks up at the sky "They stopped"

"HUH?!" THey all look up to see that the Sauer's stopped shooting

They see them in the distance realizing they've surrounded the entire town

"UUuuuhhhh guys? If they're not attacking and the Shack is already decimated why is the ground still shaking?!"

Mabel says looking at Stan

A Light Green force field covers the entire town as it begins raising into the air as a Floating Island

After that the Saucer's fly out of the field with the Mothership (Stan's labratory thing) Directly above it

"WHAT DID THEY JUST DO?!" Dipper screams

Stan replies "Isn't it obvious? they've encased Gravity Falls in a force field and made it some sort of Floating island"

"Why would they do that?" Andrew asks

Stan continues "Probably to ensure we don't leave Gravity Falls so that they can acquire Journal 9 and make this world their own

personal empire"

"Do we have a plan?! Anyone?!" Wendy asks frustrated

The group just look at her blankly and Dipper replies "Wendy I don't know... i've dealt with Gnomes Robot Sea Monster

Murderous Wax Figures a Psychotic Child Dictator the list is endless but this on a level bigger than anything i've ever dealt with"

McGucket rubs his chin "Everyone into the house below us we need shelter" He says jumping off the roof

The other's jump off with him

The last two are Wendy and Mermando

"Errrgh..." Mermando says still scared of heights

"Oohh no you're not falling on me again" She says pushing him off he lands on his feet

"...That was hax" She replies jumping off

The group then run into the house below as Stan walks in he realizes whose house it is by the "Pardon this Garden" On the door

"Wow this is a really fancy house" Mabel says

Stan notices a clown painting on the wall (Or should I say the clown painting) And takes it down

"Hey that looks like the Clown Painting you stole from Gideon" Dipper replies

Andrew jumps back "I'm sorry stole?"

"You really don't know him at all do you?" Wendy replies patting him on the back

"Grunkle Stan... is this Gideon's house?" Mabel asks confused

"I think so but Gideon and his Dad aren't here so we should be fine" He replies

"Where's his Dad?" Dipper asks

Stan replies "He's a member of the Blindeyes"

Stan turns on the TV and the Newsman begins talking

"And no one's quite sure where they came from But these UFO's don't seem to be letting up!

They're attacking all over the world taking people off of the streets and Vaporizing other's

For God's sake please stay inside for your own good! Our Leader's are saying that they have no plan of attack

it is looking like this is the end for everyone and everything"

The group look at each other with absolute fear

"THIS SUcKS!" Wendy says punching the wall

"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Mabel screams

"Huh?" They each look toward Mabel

"This adventure is at far higher stakes than anything we've ever dealt with in the past

This isn't just Gravity Falls were talking about this is the whole world there's got to be something we can do!"

She replies

McGucket laughs "You're right we can't keep up this defeatist attitude

If we could get to that portal we might can reverse the polarity sucking everything back in

But even if we manage to do that at what cost? If we go on that Ship then we bring Journal 9

And if we don't go on that ship then they'll kill everyone and everything, And we can't get even get on it because of this Force Field

And if we hang around in Gravity Falls they'll no doubt find us"

Stan sits on the couch "If only we had someone who could work on the outside and find a way on to the ship so that they could remove the Force Field and put Gravity Falls back where it belongs"

Mabel eyes lighten up for a moment followed by a slight smile

"Uuuhh... Mabel you're creeping me out" Dipper states

"Mabel?" Mermando asks saying only her name

"PACIFICA!" Mabel screams

(Quick little recap here

in my fanfiction Don't forget me (Which is chronologically the first) Pacifica ended up befriending the group and helping them defeat the Shifters

But her parents found out about the weirdness of Gravity Falls which prompted them to move)

Wendy laughs "That's actually not a bad idea her family has their own private jet too"

"Who is this Pacifica?" Mermando asks followed by Andrew and Ariel scratching their heads

"She's kind of my Ex-Worst enemy turned far-away friend" Mabel replies "She's also rich which means she might be able to help us"

"Wendy can I call her on your phone?" Mabel asks

"Yeah sure go ahead at least we have a plan to get out of this now" She says handing Mabel the phone

Mabel and Dipper high five before Mabel begins her on the phone

(Right now in Piedmont California Ironically where Dipper and Mabel used to live

(Mostly because i'm too lazy to come up with a more original place for her to live now)

Pacifica's parents are currently closing the windows at very fast speeds

"MOM DAD?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Pacifica screams

Her Father shuts the final window "Pacifica darling

there's an invasion of creatures far beyond our comprehension going on outside

Many have already been abducted some killed But don't worry we're completely safe because WE are rich

We can buy safety"

"What about everyone else?" She asks confused and scared

They laugh "Don't worry i'm sure all the rich people will be fine dear as for the peasants well frankly I don't care"

"Well I do care Dad we gotta go out there and stop this not hide in our home by ourselves!" She says

Her Father slaps her "Pacifica I don't care if your Gravity Falls friends are in danger

If anything were to happen to you...

It would ruin my reputation and make me look like i'm a horrible father" (Ok ok I know I already made that joke but it was too tempting)

"Now stay here in your room I don't want to here another peep from you ok?

If you need some company Miles should do" (Their butler)

END OF CHAPTER


	20. Chapter 20

Pacifica simply lays down on her bed crying listening to the TV

"And no one's quite sure if the town of Gravity Falls was destroyed or teleported

But one thing's for sure Gravity Falls is gone"

Pacifica's phone rings

She jumps off the bed answering it "HELLO?!"

"PACIFICA!" Mabel answers

"MABEL! I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE DEAD OR WORSE...I didn't.."

Mabel interrupts her "PACIFICA! Listen to me Gravity Falls has been risen into the sky and has a giant force field around it

There's a giant upside down triangle above the town in the sky We need someone to deactivate the Force Field and bring Gravity Falls back

so that we can get into that spaceship and shut down the Portal that's letting Aliens out all across the world!"

Pacifica simply stares blankly

"Uuuuhhhh... I don't know how I can help..." She replies

"PLEASE PACIFICA! WE NEED YOUR FATHER'S PRIVATE JET YOU CAN FLY UP HERE TO IT!"

SHe explains

"But they won't let me out of the house much less onto a plane!" She replies

Just then Pacifica's Butler Miles enters the room (Haha Miles..Niles the Nanny...it's funny)

"Miss Pacifica I heard everything" He says

"I used to be a licensed pilot and I think I can get into the jet" He explains

Pacifica laughs "If you used to be a pilot why are you a butler now?!" She asks

He explains "Your Father pays me A LOT of money believe me"

"Mabel I think I can help" She says

"Thank you Pacifica thank you so much! whatever's keeping Gravity Falls up here is probably on the 2nd Floor plugged into a big gem thing it's a Power Core" She replies

"I gotta go see you soon" She replies hanging up

"But how do we get past Mom and Dad?" She asks her butler

He replies "Your Parents left did they not explain this to you?"

"Noo... they... they didn't say they were leaving" She replies

"Whatever we have to get the plane come on!"

Pacifica and Miles head to her Private Jet but upon arriving they see Her Parents entering the plane

"Oh no no no!" She screams "Now what do we do?"

Miles replies "If we can stow away on to that plane

then maybe when they stop somewhere we can take it"

So they stowaway onto the plane

After a short period of time the Plane begins to land

"Where do you think we landed?" Pacifica asks Miles

Miles replies with a puzzled look "I don't know... but why would your parents be flying this plane during this catrastrophy?"

Miles makes his way to the Pilot's area Pacifica sitting in the Co-Pilot's seat

Miles simply looks ahead of them "You said something about getting inside of an Alien Spaceship right?

This pretty much fits the bill" Miles says

They see ahead the inside of the Spaceship

"B-but why are they comin here?! Did they wanna stop it too?" She asks her butler

"Given their general attitude I sincerely doubt this to be the case" He states

The two get out of the Plane looking around they see her parents heading into an elevator

"Miles what floor are we on?" Pacifica asks

He replies "I believe Floor Number 3"

The Elevator opens

"Well we gotta get to Floor Number 2" She says as the Elevator opens she heads into it

Pushing the Number 2 Button she see's before her the Power Core

With another Machine plugged into it

Her Butler starts to un-plug it

"WAIT A MINUTE!" She responds "We can't just un-plug it remember? Gravity Falls is in the sky if we un-plug it'll fall at High Speeds"

"No problem" He replies "I am also an excellent Computer Hacker"

She simply stares at him "Seriously why are you a butler?"

He laughs "Would you believe I get paid 150 Dollars an hour? Your parents aren't just rich they're richy rich rich rich they only get the best of the best butler a butler who can do anything would be just that"

"Oh come on you can't do anything!" She replies laughing

He glares "I am sitting hacking into an Alien Spaceship"

She rolls her eyes "Fair point"

"Ok I managed to get the Force Field but I can't figure out how to safely land the town

Even i'm to lower it down slowly I don't know for sure if it'll go back where it was before" He explains

"NOT SO FAST!" A Familar Voice states

"Huh?!" They both reply

It was none other than Pacifica's parents now dressed in Blindeye Robes

"Mom Dad what are you doing?" She asks as her Father holds out a Lazer gun

"Ugh Why'd you do it Pacifica?

Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?" They ask her

"What are you talking about?" She asks them

"I may as well tell you

We are members of the Secret Society known as the Blindeyes a Society bent on reforging the world

the society currently in control of this invasion"

"WHAT?!" They both scream

"That's right honey" Her mother replies "And we've known about the Supernatural all this time

The reason we moved away wasn't to keep safe it was to keep you from finding out the truth you were digging too deep"

"The truth about what?" Miles asks

They laugh "The truth about this town it's filled with Supernatural forces because this ship gives a paranormal field which draws them"

"But you just told us" She explains

"True but now we're going to kill you both" Her mother replies

"But your reputation!" Pacifica says as her Father walks closer

"Reputation won't matter once we've activated the machine anyway"

Her Father charges up the Lazer pointing it at Pacifica but Miles jumps onto the Blaster taking the Lazer for her

(Poor Miles he was so short lived (He didn't count as a central hero character no worries Pacifica does :P (For some reason)

"GUH!" Her Father Screams

as another lazer is shot Pacifica ducks and rolls to the elevator narrowly avoiding their lazer's

She travels down to Floor 3

She runs seeing a large cliff beneath her (The Opening the Portal came out of)

Her Parents then came down to that floor as well

"IT'S TOO LATE PACIFICA! YOU'RE DONE!" Her Mother replies

Her Father shoots the Lazer but before he could hit her she made a jump for it

"Here goes nothing" She thinks to herself

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" She screams

Her Father states "Hmph ah well maks no difference to me if she goes Bzzzztt or splat

Come on Darling we have to meet back up with the other member's"


	21. Chapter 21

Pacifica falls off landing directly on one of the saucers The Lizard Alien's view directly blocked by her

"HEY! MOVE IT GIRL!" He yells at her The Laser's of the ship shoot at her barely missing each time

With the Pilot's view blocked the Saucer crashes into Gravity Falls Still floating in the air now free of it's shield however While the Alien is knocked unconscious Pacifica manages to get up up "Uuugh.. HAH! I'm alive Now I gotta meet up with the guys..."

(Meanwhile back with the guys)

McGucket is looking outside "HAH! The Force Field's gone the kid must've done it!"  
>Stan laughs "Didn't seem to put the town back where it's supposed to go though"<p>

"Well at least this way we can find a way up there to stop them" Mabel replies "Dudes but how do we get up there?" Soos asks them

Andrew replies "This town is full of weird creatures right? Maybe we can find something that can fly and get up there ourself"  
>McGucket holds his head "Wait wait... i'm remembering something I think I might've tamed a Pterodactyl"<p>

"You tamed?..huh?" Mabel asks confused

Dipper laughs "Not sure I like the idea of dealing with Dinosaurs after the incident on that island" (See my ongoing fic Stranded)

"I do not like the idea of it anymore than you do Dipper but this is our only chance no?" Mermando asks him

"Yeah I guess.." Dipper replies

"Come on everyone let's get out of here so we can-" Stan is then interrupted

Gideon's Mother incredibly angry begins hitting them with a broomstick "OW OW OW! WHAT THE?! WHO IS THIS?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Stan asks confused

McGucket pulls her off of him "HEY LADY! CUT IT OUT WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO HIM?"

"OH DUDE!" Soos says before punching toward her missing her and hitting Stan "SOOS!" Dipper screams

"Sorry dude I don't think my fist likes the idea of hitting a woman even an elderly one" He replies McGucket and Soos start holding her down "LADY I SAID CUT IT OUT!" McGucket screams

As Stan get's up with a giant bruise on his head he looks toward confused "Carla?" He asks (Remember that Flashback of Stan's in Boyz Crazy? Gonna be important here)

She looks toward him "Stan? Is that really you?" She asks him confused "Yeah it's...it's me" He replies

"Carla? You mean that girl you told me about when I was trying to stop Robbie from Brainwashing Wendy?" Dipper asks "Yeah..." He replies with disbelief "She was... the first woman I cared about"

He continues "W-why are you here?" He asks her "Because I live here" She replies

Stan laughs "HA! Yeah right the Gleefuls live here and you can't possibly be Gideon's...MOTHER?!" He screams "Yes I am Gideon's mother.. of sorts" She answers

"Stan now's not a good time we've kind of got an Alien invasion to deal with right now" McGucket explains He answers "Yeah yeah in a minute"

"How did you not know it was me? If you're that kid's mother you should've...known about the Mystery Shack"  
>He replies<p>

"My husband keeps me in here by myself he doesn't like me socializing with anyone else" She explains "I don't know anything about the outside world anymore"  
>Mabel replies "HATE TO BREAK THIS TO YOU LADY BUT YOUR HUSBAND'S IN WITH THE ILLUMINA-..I MEAN THE BLINDEYES!"<p>

"What?" She asks confused "Carla...Is Bud..is Bud the guy the guy that took you from me?" Stan asks her

"Yes... He was he's changed a lot since then let himself go quite a bit The blond hair was just a wig" She explains to him

(Just thought i'd clear this up Carla IS NOT Robbie's Mom Robbie had a different Mother Stan and Carla were never married His Wife left him thus his view on marriage being terrible)

"LOOK YOU TWO CAN WORK OUT WHATEVER THIS IS LATER RIGHT NOW WE'VE GOT AN ONGOING INVASION TO DEAL WITH!" McGucket tries to explains "Come with us" Stan replies

"What?" She asks him confused "Come with us"

"Stan I don't know if taking the Mother of our Ex-Arch Nemesis is a good idea" Dipper explains "She's not his mother she can't be he's 9 years old and she's as old as me" He says

McGucket turns around "Interesting..."  
>Carla replies "If you promise not to ask any questions regarding Gideon...<br>I'll go with you"

"Fine I promise" Stan says McGucket and Dipper both Facepalm

END OF CHAPTER


	22. Chapter 22

So as the group are on their way to the location of the Dinosaurs McGucket leading the way Stan and Carla following behind the rest (Cause they're old and not super energetic like McGucket)  
>Since they're deep in the forest where the Aliens have decided to ignore they are currently not being persued by the saucer's "So Carla just out of curiousity why'd you go out with Bud anyway? Y'know and ditch me breaking my heart forever"<p>"I thought you said you weren't gonna ask questions?" She asks him<p>

"Not talking about Gideon talking about Bud Thistle Downe whatever his name is" He explains

She laughs "Fine whatever Because I liked Bud his singing voice was fantastic granted he's gone a little downhill since then... but each time he sings to me I remember how much I love him And he changed his name to Bud when we moved back here so that you wouldn't bother us I mean come on did you really think Bud Gleeful was a real name?"

Stan replies "Good point but you should know your Husband's been brain washing you for about 30 years"

She scoffs "HAH! That's the stupidest thing i've ever heard"

He begins explaining "Listen to me this guy is involved with this alien invasion the Blindeyes you might call them granted it's kind of unintentionally me and my brother's fault... we didn't WANT this to happen he's completely in on it and the Blindeyes have been giving him the resources to keep you under his control for the last 30 years Finally it makes sense!"

"WHAT MAKES SENSE? That i'd date someone other than you? That'd i'd dump the most honest and caring guy in the world?"  
>She says<p>

"Sorry but i'm neither of those things" He replies She laughs "I KNOW THAT WAS SARCASM YOU IDIOT!"

"Riiight" He replies Ariel then backs up into them "Sorry to interrupt whatever this is you guys are having but we're kind of here"

As they walk in they see the hole that the group went down into before where the Dinosaurs weren "Duuudes I don't know about this Last time we were down here we nearly got eaten" Soos says with fear

Wendy replies "Yeah and then there was that island too" (Again Future Chapters of Stranded)  
>"Hey and you did get eaten!" Soos says looking toward McGucket "How'd you get out of that?" McGucket laughs "I ate my way out"<p>

They look at him blankly "I'm starting to see why these things listen to you"... Ariel replies

"You guys are making me like dinosaurs less and less..." Andrew states

As they head down into the abandoned Mineshaft Mermando panics and falls down on top of Wendy again and knocking Soos "UUUUUUGH!" She states "Why is it always me?!"

"OH DUDE!" Soos states after being knocked dropping his "Good luck Charm" (The Amulet of Journal Number 5)  
>"What was that?" McGucket asks<p>

"That was Journal 5's Amulet..." Dipper replies "So much for our good luck"  
>"Like we've had any today" Stan says crawling down<p>

As they make their way down McGucket leads them to the Pterodactyl's nest "Alright here it is" He says The Pterodactyl heads toward them

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" They all scream McGucket puts his hand on it's head and it's begins rolling around like a Dog

"OOOOHH Phew.." They reply "But we can't all get on this thing can we?" Ariel asks

"You're right I think it can hold about Six of us I guess the kid's parents and Carla will have to stay behind" McGucket states "You think you guys can find your way out of here?" He asks them

"I-I think we'll be fine..." Ariel replies The Pterodactyl takes off

END OF CHAPTER


	23. Chapter 23

Ok so I left this out last chapter and well frankly I'm too lazy to go fix it right now  
>The Pterodactyl could only hold six of them which means they also had to leave behind Soos<br>Now let's get started

The group are on their way out of the area  
>"UGH!" Carla screams "I can't believe Stan brought me along on this stupid adventure and then just left me behind"<p>

Soos laughs "Well look on the bright side you're safer from the dudes with us then you would be in your house those dudes are abducting like everybody"  
>"OK!" Ariel states "We're here" She says climbing up into the building<p>

The group finally make their way out once they walk outside they see smoke eminating from deep in the forest  
>They run toward it and see a crashed Spaceship "Why did this Saucer crash?" Ariel asks confused<p>

An Alien inside points a laser at her "Die useless human!"  
>She screams as Pacifica jumps out of the forest pushing her out of the way<p>

The Alien lizard having blasted a hole in the roof then jumps out shooting at them repeatedly  
>"STOP PLEASE!" Pacifica says starting to cry "WHY DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS TO US?!" She screams<p>

Soos punches it in the gut  
>"Uuughh..." It says falling over<p>

"Huff huff... thank you Fat man" Pacifica tells him falling backward  
>"Who is this?" Ariel asks confused<p>

"This is Pacifica Northwest the one Mabel sent to take down the dude's shield" Soos replies  
>Andrew picks her up "Thank you for stopping that shield" He replies<p>

"W-who?" She asks confused  
>"Ariel and Andrew Pines we're Dipper and Mabel's parents and this is Carla Gleeful...<br>I'm not really sure why she's with us right now" Ariel explains

Soos replies "Dude how did you get here?"  
>Pacifica replies brushing herself off "I..I fell onto this ship and It uh... crashed"<p>

"Is something wrong?" Ariel asks her confused  
>She starts to cry "I-I... I don't even know anymore!<br>My Butler died saving me from my own parents who turned out to be in with a Society bent on taking over the world"

The four of them just stare for a few moments  
>Carla looks off into the distance Pausing for a moment<p>

Ariel leans down hugging her  
>"Pacifica i'm so sorry" Ariel replies "No child deserves to have parents like yours"<p>

"W-where is everybody else are they ok?" She asks them  
>Soos replies "We had to split up with the dudes they're riding a Pterodactyl into that spaceship right now"<p>

"Come on let's head back to my house" Carla replies "we'll wait for this to all be over there"  
>"As much as I hate to admit it dudes Gideon's house is probably the safest place right now<br>His Dad is in the Blindeyes which means they probably wouldn't attack his house unless they know we're there"

The group then head back to Gideon's house

After arriving at Gideon's house they see two men standing before them  
>"WHOA! Who?" Soos asks<p>

It is none other than Agent Powers and Trigger  
>"What the? Who are these guys?" Andrew asks confused<p>

"The Agents?" Soos asks

"Federal Agents?!" Carla screams

"I'm Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger We're federal agents we deal with the paranormal"  
>Agent Powers explains<p>

"We came here to talk privately with Miss Gleeful about the invasion that's going on right now" He explains  
>"Whatever you have to say to her dude you can say to us" Soos replies<p>

They turn to Soos "Very well When you last saw us we came to Gravity Falls having picked up a Powerful signal from this town  
>The kid showed us his Journal we didn't believe any of what he was saying until he summoned zombies to prove it to us" He explains<p>

Triggers continues his sentence "After dealing with those zombies we asked for help from our boss (The Big guns)  
>But he refused we explained everything in detail he continued to act as though we were making it up and now we know why"<p>

"Why?" Soos asks confused  
>"A Journal just like that one was given to our boss one marked Number 2<br>It was given to him by you Mr. Soos" He explains

"SOOS?!" Andrew and Ariel state turning around "But you found Number 5...  
>Soos replies "I did ...I found Number 5 and 2 they were hidden in the same area (This will make sense in a minute)<p>

He continues "I wanted to know if any of any of the stuff in the Journal was true dude so I went to see this guy and gave him Number 2  
>I didn't give him Number 5 because the Name of the Author was still inside once I let him borrow it he dude laughed like it was all fake but refused to give it back"<p>

"But that doesn't make any sense..." Ariel states "Gideon had Number 2 didn't he?"  
>The Agents reply "He did and that's what we're here to talk about<br>We were never given information on this because it was too important for even us Gideon Gleeful was part of our Secret Agency  
>He was given a Copy of Journal Number 2 to take here and the mystical Amulet inside it and sent here to find Journal Number 1 the only other Journal we knew existed"<p>

"WHAT?!" Andrew screams "But Gideon was a 9 year old you can't be serious!" He explains  
>Trigger replies "Yes we know but he wasn't Gideon Gleeful was something of our boss's own design a Robot we created to mimick a child<br>Carla Gleeful here used to be an agent herself before retirement so we asked her to keep the child thus why she moved back here to Gravity Falls"

"Well your little robot was a traitor" Ariel replies  
>They continue "We know perhaps he made him a bit too life like... his personality made him believe he was better than anyone else<br>He wasn't aware he was capable of such emotion"

"So why come here now?" Ariel asks confused  
>Powers continues "Because of what's going on! this invasion is no doubt the work of the Portal we made out from Journal 2's page<br>This town is the source of this invasion and we need to know what you know"

Soos replies "Well the dudes are on their way up there on a Pterodactyl  
>From what we understand a orginization bent on world domination called the Blindeyes are in control of that Portal and if they get a hold of a Journal marked 9 then the dudes can rewrite reality into whatever they want"<p>

Powers goes silent for a moment with Trigger replying "The Blindeyes? No doubt the true name of the Society we believed to be known as the Illuminati  
>We've been trying to find proof of their existence our entire career now we finally know what their game is<br>So where is this Journal Number 9?"

"The guys have it their on their way into the ship where this is all coming from" Soos explains  
>Powers growls "So they're bringing it straight to them!<br>Come on everyone we'll take you to our jet we've gotta stop this" they explained

"Alright!" They each reply

END OF CHAPTER

Ok so the whole thing with Gideon being a secret agent Robot

Was "partly" made up on the fly the Robot I made up on the fly BUT I did plan on him being a Secret Agent

The idea for this is because he wears an American Flag just like the Agents and there was a Cryptogram in Scary-oke that said "Search for the flag"

The Reason Journal 2 and 5 were together is because Stanley/McGucket hid the Seconds in the First and Second series together and the Thirds in the First and series together

Whereas the Third Series were given to people and Number 0 made into a Lumberjack Hat

The Physical Construct of 0 and Number 1 were both dropped before leaving the Shack so instead of Putting the Firsts in the First and Second series together he put Four by itself since Stan had already acquired One

That's it 


	24. Chapter 24

So now let's get back to the other guys

So the group head up on the Pterodactyl narrowly avoiding several laser's heading toward them But then a group of Fairies fly toward them

McGucket looks behind "Whoa! Fairies!" McGucket replies with fear Dipper laughs "Dude they're just fairies it's no big deal"

Wendy laughs with him "Yeah HA! If I was afraid of Fairies I wouldn't be a Lumberjack"  
>They shoot lasers using Wands "AAAAAAH!" Wendy screams<p>

Stan starts throwing rocks at them "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Mabel asks

"Throwing Rocks" He states "Where did these even come from?" Mabel asks confused

"You tell me where your stickers come from and i'll tell you where the Rocks come from"  
>She glares at him "Fine"<p>

The Pterodactyl get's blasted in the chest by a Saucer trying to avoid the Fairies "AAAAGH! NO!" Stan screams as they fall back into the forest

Once they fall down onto the floor McGucket jumps off petting the Dinosaur realizing it's dying "Grrr...who did this? Savages!" he asks

"You're one to talk considering the stuff you eat" Dipper replies laughing "I WAS INSANE!" He yells back at him

The Fairies jump out "SILENCE! YOU! WHAT IS GOING ON?!" They ask confused "I thought the Fairies left..." Dipper asks confused (See Eyes on Deuce)

They reply "We did because we saw a glimpse of the future this future But what we did not realize was that it would affect the entire world not just this mere town now we have come to stop it"

McGucket get's up "Listen this is my fault I was the one who-"  
>Stan pushes him out of the way ""No listen this is my fault I wanted to bring back the old world"<p>

Dipper pushes them out of the way "No it's my fault I couldn't stop digging into the secrets of this town"  
>Wendy pushes him out of the way "No it's my fault i'm the reason you came here in the first place"<p>

"NO IT'S MY FAULT!" Mabel says pushing her out of the way "Why is it your fault?" They ask her

She shrugs "I don't know"  
>Mermando raises his hand "Is it my fault?"<p>

"WE DO NOT CARE WHOSE FAULT IT IS!" They each scream "WE ONLY WANT TO KNOW HOW TO STOP IT!"

"Can you guys stop talking in unison? it's creepy" Wendy asks Just as Wendy get's finished with her sentence many other Fairies emerge from the Shadows followed by Many other creatures emerging

"JEFF?" Mabel asks confused "Hi hon!" He says

Mermando glares The Manotaurs then come out as well

"Oh crud..." Dipper states "Destructor" One of them says

They each look at Dipper confused "Nevermind" He replies

A Group of Gremloblin's then walk up as well Followed by the Puttchians

"Uuumm.. what is going?" Mermando asks The Fairies reply "These Creatures of Gravity Falls have been made knowledgeable of what is happening here"

Mabel backs up "Nice little Golf ball guys?" She replies "I DON'T THINK SO!" They scream "The Faires know exactly what's going on now these aliens have destroyed our home! (The Mini Golf Course)  
>You have the last key they need to erase our world give it to us and we'll let you live!"<p>

They back up to the tree Mermando asks "We're surrounded have we got a plan?"

"Yes umm... no not really" Dipper replies "What now? They're all here for the Journal what can we do?" Stan asks

McGucket then climbs up a tree "MCGUCKET WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Wendy asks confused (Time for a bit of a large Doctor Who reference here for those who watch it for those who don't it'll just be awesome I guess? XD)  
>Once he get's onto a branch he stands up and begins talking loudly "Sorry sorry hold on HELLO GRAVITY FALLS FOREST!<p>

WHO TAKES THIS JOURNAL TAKES THE UNIVERSE BUT BAD NEWS EVERYONE!

CAUSE GUESS WHO! You lot you won't seem to shut up could you all stay quiet for a moment BECAUSE I AM TALKING!

Question of the hour is who's got the Journal answer I do Next question who's going to take it from me?"

He holds out his arms "COME ON! Look at me no plans no backup no weapons worth a crap oh and something I haven't got ANYTHING TO LOSE! So if you're sitting out there with all your silly little threats

And you've got any plans on taking the Journal from me tonight! Just remember who's standing in your way Remember every creature I ever fought in this town and then AND THEN Do the smart thing

Let somebody else try first"  
>Upon stating this McGucket struck fear into the Monster's hearts the majority of them running away<p>

McGucket then pulls on his straps "I've uuhh.. fought a lot of Monster's in my time" He says as the other's look at him with absolute shock Only about Three Fairies remain

"Alright you listen up" He says leaning down The Fairies shivering in fear

He continues "We need a way to get up there so we can stop this ourselves can you help us out?"  
>"I think soo..." They reply still shaking<p>

"Take us to it NOW!" He says as the Fairies fly upward

"Yes we will please don't hurt us" they reply flying away

"MCGUCKET THAT WAS AMAZING!" Dipper says to him

"YEAH IT WAS!" Mabel replies

Stan high fives him and states "You still got it"

Then McGucket's back starts aching him "Ow yeah... thanks"

They follow the fairies to a secluded part of the forest where the Saucer that Pacifica was on crashed

"Whoa how did this crash?" Dipper asks

"A Young Blonde Girl fell onto it causing the Pilot to lose control" He states they look to the right seeing the pilot unconscious

"PACIFICA?!" Mabel asks confused I hope she's ok

The Fairies continue "We saw her walk away from the vehicle safely with your friends she should be ok"

"Ok then so I guess we'll meet up with her when we meet up with the other's... But this thing was wrecked how can we fly it?" They ask

The Fairies laugh "You obviously underestimate our capabilities

We Fairies are excellent at repairs you see we already finished repairing it earlier"

Dipper and Mabel look at each other confused "But how can creatures so little repair this in such short a time?"

"It's best not to think about it" Stan replies

"I guess this is big enough for six of us" McGucket replies

"COME ON EVERYONE! Let's get into this thing!" He states

The group then get into the saucer 


	25. Chapter 25

Right now on the Spaceship the Blindeyes have met together within a large room assumedly used for the Dining

(Since the Aliens were living on this ship they needed a place to eat)

Blind Susan sits at the head with Pacifica's parents Bud Gleeful and MANLY DAN IN A BLINDEYE UNIFORM?!

Just then a group of Hide Behind walk up behind Dan staring at them

"THESE HIDE BEHIND CREATURES ARE YOURS?!" He asks loudly

Susan laughs "Yes well you see as people begin to learn more and more they begin to believe less and less in the Supernatural (It's true they really do)

They begin to believe there's a Scientific Explanation for everything which is where these creatures come in

they are artificial Creatures that be grown" She explains to him (Thus their resemblance to Tree Trunk Creatures)

She continues "Now as you can see I have acquired All the Journals except for Number 9 The Author who we all believed to be dead is in possession of it

He is allied with Stanford Pines who was a traitor all along"

Dan slams his fist on the Table cracking it "WHAT?! HE WAS A TRAITOR?! AAAAAAAARRRGH! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

She laughs "Yes that's correct he was a traitor to our orginization all along but on the bright side we have acquired a new member his son Robbie V Pines"

She replies holding out her hand in his direction followed by the others clapping. She continues "He has been a valuable asset but now he has made a grave mistake

Which is why we're going to hold a public execution to remind everyone of what happens when you cross the Blindeyes"

He screams "WHOA WHOA WHAT?! WHAT DID I DO?!"

She laughs and slams the table "Don't play games with me boy! I know you stabbed your own hand to save your old man how else could he be alive?

Not to mention that bandage you've been wearing on it ever since" She replies grabbing out her gun

"Well what a terrific new member he turned out to be just like his old man I told you not to let him or Stan into our ranks but you just wouldn't listen to me" Bud replies with laughter

Susan turns her gun to Bud shooting him in the chest he falls over down onto the floor

"Now what did you do that for?" Manly Dan screams "He was one of your top members!"

Susan laughs and turns to Dan "Because he disrespected me and no one disrespects me and lives to tell the tale"

She turns back to Robbie "Now where were we? Oh yes... I was about to kill you but then I forgot and shot Bud instead"

He screams "NO PLEASE! PLEASE! Don't kill me I'll do whatever you want"

She laughs "Why would I let you live hmm? Why would I do that? You're useless to me!"

She pulls him up by the collar

"ACK!" He screams

She continues "The only thing you've got going for you is your genes!

...! Your genes of course!" She slams him to the ground

"You're Stan's son And if I kidnap you then they'll have to come rescue you" She replies holding him to the wall

"YES YES BECAUSE THEY LOVE ME SO MUCH! YES DO THAT!" He replies with fear

She continues laughing "I will make them bring me Journal 9 AHAHAHAHAHA!

Dan lock him in the storage room"

Dan salutes her "Yes ma'am"

Dan then carries him away

Robbie looks down in horror

"This is what you get for breaking my Daughter's heart you jerk" Dan states to Robbie

Robbie replies "And how do you think she'll feel if she found out you were part of this invasion?"

Dan laughs "Don't worry Susan would never hurt Wendy

Because she knows who the REAL loyal members are and wants them to have the best"

"And what if their best interests contradicts with her best interests huh? What then?" Robbie asks him

Dan says nothing simply locking Robbie in Room Number 6

Robbie again looks down in horror wondering how this happened

How everything could of gone so wrong...

Flashing back to that day

*6 years ago*

Stan was counting his money as a 10 Year Old Robbie walked up behind him

"Oh Robbie hey son I need you to hang these flyiers outside" He replies handing him the flyers

"WHAT?! But why can't Soos do it?" he asks him

"He's busy setting up my newest attraction now get out there and do it I haven't got all day"

"Alright whatever" He says walking out the door

he walked out into the forest and similar to Dipper he began Nailing Flyers into Tree's

But he noticed one of them made a Clang

"Huh?" He stated pulling the Tree open he see's the same Radio Dipper saw before

He see's one lever the other one (The one Dipper pulled) Is covered by Cob Web

He clicks the lever he can see noticing a Compartment opening in the ground

As he turns around his Coat hood knocks the Cob Web revealing the other lever but before he noticed he closed the Door to it

He see's his Journal the one marked 6 on the ground as soon as he picks it up the Compartment snaps shut he jerks the Journal out barely quick enough

He begins reading through the Journal "It's hard to believe it's been 10 years since I began studying this town of Gravity Falls But unfortunately share these secrets with him

It won't be the same but I have to keep studying this town I can't let any of these mysteries go unchecked"

He picks up the Amulet As it begins to glow red many clones of him appear (Ok so for anyone who's wondering that's what Journal 6's Amulet did it was broken in Cold natured the Theory is because sometimes Robbie seems to be in more places than one at the same)

"WHOA!" he screams "Who are you guys?" He asks

"We're you at least I think that Amulet must've made a bunch of us can you control it?" They ask him

"I think so" He replies as many other's appear around him

"COOL!" They state

He then grabs it again making the other's disappear

END OF CHAPTER 


	26. Chapter 26

Back with our Secondary group (Powers Trigger Soos Carla Andrew Ariel and Pacifica)

They are currently getting into a very large Black Jet

Powers walk ahead into the pilot's area followed by Trigger "You guys get yourself as comfortable as possible we'll see what we can do we shouldn't be long"

Pacifica looks down to the ground Half crying again

Ariel hugs her "Pacifica i'm so sorry is there anything I can do?" She asks

"What can anyone do? My own parents hate me and wanna take over the world... My Butler died saving me from my own Parents

I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore" She states crying

Ariel replies "That's not true you can trust us we won't let anything happen to you"

The Jet then begins dodging Lasers

"AAAAAGH!" Ariel screams followed by Soos "OH DUDE!"

"What's going on?" Pacifica asks shaking

Andrew replies "I think that's the Agents trying to avoid some Lasers"

"OH NO!" W-what if they get hit what if-"

Pacifica is interrupted by Soos "Dude it's ok don't panice everything's gonna be ok"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT FAT MAN?! YOU WEREN'T THERE! MY PARENTS SHOT MY BUTLER THEY WERE AIMING FOR ME!

MY OWN (Sob) PARENTS!" Pacifics screams

Agent Powers screams from the other room "OK! I think we've managed onto the spacecraft!"

Pacifica jumps down wiping her eyes as the group run out of the jet

As they get out they look around noticing the Pterodactyl and the guys are not nearby"

"WHERE ARE THEY?! YOU SAID THEY WERE HERE-" Soos interrupts her "Relax Dude if they had gotten shot down we would've saw their charred remains somewhere down..there"

She looks at him with despair

"charred remains may not be the best description to give you when you're.. freaking out about..everything... Sorry dude" Soos states

Trigger and Powers's calls them through their wrist communicator

The group hear him screaming "TRIGGER POWERS THE ALIENS HAVE INFILTRATED OUR LAIR

THEY DESTROYED OUR JOURNAL NUMBER 2 (The Original) AND THEY WILL NO DOUBT DESTROY US ALL WITHIN MOMENTS!"

Trigger responds "What can we do Sir? SIR?!"

"It's over just... stop this invasion save the woooorld" He says

The Wrist Communicator begins buzzing

"SIR?! SIR?!" Trigger speaks loudly but there was no answer

Powers facepalms followed by tears running down his face

Pacifica starts to freak out again

Power then states wiping his tears from his eyes "Alright everyone I think it's best if we split up here...

Which floor did you all say we should be heading too?" He asks

"Floor Number 2 the Power Core is somewhere up there dudes

"We'll stay here and try to shut down this Portal thing" Soos replies

"Alright good luck Soldier" Powers says as the two walk in the Elevator saluting

After this Soos begins to think back

Back to that fateful day

*27 Years ago*

Soos was only 13 Years old he had been working at the Shack for about a year

and just like Robbie and Dipper he too had been sent to put up flyers

He was hammering a nail into a different tree a tree far off (Directly above the location of the Power Core)

He heard a clang and he too opened the tree seeing a Radio with two lever's

"OH COOL A RADIO!" He said to himself yanking it out

As soon as he yanked it out two compartment's appeared in the ground with Journals marked 2 and 5

"Whoa!" Soos said picking up the Journals he looked through two first skimming through pages

Then he looked through 5 noticing the page that said "Property of Stan Pines"

Soos slammed it shut first "MR. PINES WROTE THIS?! ALL THIS STUFF ABOUT SUPERNATURAL WAS IT FOR... FOR THE TOURISTS?

And if so why is it buried it out here?" He says to himself

A few months passed and Soos determined to find answer's went to the Goverment

He called them over the phone telling them of what he had found

he then had a meeting with them at his house

"So you say you found a Journal?" The man said

"Sure did dude uhh.. hold on" he says handing him Number 2 and it's respective Amulet (The one Gideon used in The Hand That Rocks the Mabel)

The Man skimmed through it "HAH! This is ridiculous!" he says laughing "This is like something from the Mystery Shack

Sorry boy but this is nothing but a hoax whoever wrote this needs to be found out though quite the Prankster" He replies taking Number 2

"WAIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Soos asks confused

"Sorry i'm taking this Journal from you

trust me i'm doing you a favor getting this stuff out of your head" He says slamming the door

But now Soos knew for sure it wasn't a hoax it was all real 100%

And that Goverment Official knew that too that's why he took it

END OF CHAPTER

Ok guys so I originally intended for this to be a 28 Chapter which would've added up to 150 Chapters over all

But I don't think I can manage that and besides Stranded would be added to it as well which would make for more than 150

So I honestly have no idea how many chapters this is gonna have I know where i'm going with it but I don't know how many chapter's it's gonna be worked out into


	27. Chapter 27

Back with our Primary group (McGucket Stan Dipper Mabel Wendy and Mermando)

McGucket is seen flying the Saucer having much trouble

"IS THIS SAFE?! Do you even know what you're doing?!" Dipper asks freaking out

The ship barely misses a very large tree and he replies "NOPE!"

Wendy begins calling on her Cell Phone

"Wendy who are you calling?" Stan asks her turning in her direction

"I'm trying to call my Dad to see if he's ok and my brother's too but nobody's picking up" She replies

Stan laughs nervously "Wendy there's something I should tell you...

Your Dad... he's one of the Blindeyes" He replies

Wendy looks at him with absolute disgust "Don't even joke like that

My Dad is NOT a part of those Monster's!"

"Wendy it's true I remember seeing him at several of the Blindeyes meetings

He was wearing a tattoo he had their mark on his back and everything just like me!" Stan replies

She laughs "Well maybe he's undercover huh? Like you! Because I KNOW my Dad and he would never be a part of them"

Mermando looks down outside of the Saucer and starts to panic "AAAYYYIE! WE ARE HIGH HIGH UP!" He says freaking out

"I'm just trying not to look d-down" Mabel replies scared

(Mabel is scared of heights like in Fight Fighters whereas Stan is now over his fear like in Fight Fighters

It's funny cause Mermando and Mabel are both scared of heights now XD)

The two start to hug each other to comfort themselves

"UGH! JUST LIKE STAN! SERIOUSLY WHAT IS SO SCARY ABOUT HEIGHTS?!" McGucket asks turning his head

"Hey i'm over that now" He replies turning to the side

Wendy leans back her seat "I can't believe this..." She states

Dipper replies "Don't believe it maybe your Dad really is going undercover like you said"

Wendy responds "Even if he is I can't believe he would keep something like this from me...

Or YOU either for that matter!" She says yelling at Stan

Stan replies "I never claimed to share everything with you"

She crosses her arms "Hmph"

McGucket turns around again and replies "Can everyone just SHUT UP?!

All this arguing is driving me insane THIS is why I left in the first place

If I had stayed all we would have EVER done was ARGUE ARGUE ARGUE It's SO INCREDIBLY ANNOYING!"

"AAAAGH!" Everyone screams

McGucket replies again "Oh what now?" He turns around noticing he's about to hit a mountain and then screams himself "AAAAAAGH!"

He narrowly avoids the mountain zooming down into a Cave crashing

Mermand replies shivering "I-is everyone ok?" He asks looking around

He see's a piece of the ship fell apart landing on top of Mabel (Remember Central Hero's don't die so don't panic)

"MABEL!" Mermando and Dipper both scream they run toward her

"KID!" Stan replies

He then walks up and examines her "She's out cold but she's still breathing we've gotta find her help"

McGucket responds "But we gotta get out there and stop this!"

Stan replies again "My Niece and your Grandaughter come first we'll wait til she's better and get back out there"

The Group get out of the Saucer Stan carrying Mabel

McGucket looks back at the ship "I don't think I can fix this... I don't know what those Fairies did but without the proper tools this seems impossible"

Dipper hands him Journal 3's Amulet "Will this help?" He asks him

"YES! OK!" He yells grabbing the Amulet (It can repair things remember)

He continues "We gotta go find help for the girl I should be able to get this thing up and running again"

"But where do go for help?!" Mermando asks nervously "The whole town is being decimated no doubt finding a Doctor would be an extremely difficult task!"

Stan rubs his chin "As much I hate to admit it Mabel's boyfriend is right if the town even has any Doctor's left they're probably flooded with patients"

McGucket facepalms "You're right..."

Wendy replies "Well this town is full of weird creatures right?

This cave could potentially have some mystical creature that could help her and the way you scared those last guys you should able to scare them into helping Mabel too"

McGucket ponders for a moment "Hmm... I guess that's probably our best shot if we go back there we risk the Aliens finding us Let's go then"

As they walk through the cave they hear a faint music playing and then run into an old friend of Dipper's

The Multi Bear!

"WHOA!" Dipper screams as he and Mermando jumps back Stan and Wendy simply staring with fright

They see one of his arms turn off a CD Player

"DUDE WHAT IS THAT THING? Wendy asks freaking out

The Multi Bear looks toward him "who are you and why have you come to my cave?" He asks him

Dipper backs up "Whoa Multi Bear it's me Dipper remember?"

The Multi Bear scratches his heads "No I do not know you leave my cave at once!"

"Wait Multi Bear we need your help!" He replies

"NO! I DO NOT HELP HUMANS ESPECIALLY DURING THIS CRISIS!" He screams "WHATEVER HAS HAPPENED YOU BROUGHT IT UPON YOURSELF!"

McGucket grabs out Journal 9's Amulet holding it on his head

The Multi Bear's Memory returns

"W-what happened?" He asks himself as he begins scratching his many heads

"Dipper the Destructor? What are you doing here? What happened?" He asks him

"Again with the destructor thing.." Mabel says scratching her head

Dipper replies "You were trying to kill me!"

The Multi Bear shakes his heads "I'm sorry Destructor My old cave my home.. was destroyed when a Hole appeared in the ground

I fell into it some of my memory was lost" He replies

Dipper laughs "Oohh... must be where the Power Core's location opened up" (That actually happened during Cold natured)

The Multi Bear sighs "Yes I am sorry Destructor if there is anything I can do to repay you"

"There is one thing" Stan says walking up holding Mabel

Multi Bear simply looks down at her and replies "Come with me"

The group follow him deeper into the cave and to their suprise find a whole pack of Multi Bear's

"W-what?" Dipper asks confused

"When I managed to find another Cave to reside I found a whole pack of My kind

I was seperated from them very early in my life if anyone knows how to help the girl it is them"

"Thanks Multi Bear" Dipper replies

The Multi Bear's take Mabel away

They place her on a table each speaking a enchantment in Latin (May not be 100% accurate

Magnus Major Maximus Deus Dominus domino et Salvator curatio hoc Puella tuus Magnus Major Maximus vis vires

(Great God Lord and Savior heal this Girl with your great might)

After this the Multi Bear's MANY MANY eyes begin to glow Mabel rises into the air Smoke surrounds her and disappears

She slowly returns to the ground unharmed

"WOW!" They each scream looking toward them

"Uuughh.. guys?" Mabel asks confused

"MABEL!" Mermando screams running toward her and hugging her

"Thank you so much MUltibears I don't know what I would've done if I had lost her" Mermando replies

"Lost me?! What happened?" Mabel asked confused

The Multi Bear laughs "You're welcome Youngling but in the future don't forget the space in our name" (LoL Fourth Wall breaking again)

"ALRIGHT!" McGucket yells "Now we can get back out there and stop those guys come on!" He yells again as the group head back into the Saucer Dipper and Mermando waving back at the Multi Bears

END OF CHAPTER 


	28. Chapter 28

Let's see what Agent Powers and Trigger are doing

The two use the Elevator to get to Floor 2

They open the door noticing it's dark

"So if I were an Alien where would I put the Power Core?" Trigger asks himself confused

The Lights turn on and the two see Blind Susan And other Blindeye members before them Including Manly Dan

Pacifica's Parents and Soos' Gradmother

"What?!" Trigger screams

Powers pushes him back "Watch out Trigger these must be the Blindeyes the orginization behind this whole attack"

Trigger replies "How did you guess that? The Big Crossed out Eyes on their Uniforms? HAH!"

Powers responds scratching his eyes "Trigger you know I don't like you making jokes around me I feel like you're taunting me" (Cause he can't laugh)

He laughs again "Oh right sorry"

He turns to him staring "Seriously?"

"Oh um... sorry" He responds again

Powers turn back around and speaks to the Blindeyes "We've come to stop you we're agents of the goverment whose job is to deal with things like this"

Blind Susan laughs and replies "Oh really? And have you ever dealt with anything of this caliber?"

Trigger replies "No we have not we pretty much suck I mean we can't even fight a couple of zombies so how are we gonna fight off an Alien Invasion?"

Powers turns around replying again "Trigger they didn't need to know that"

"Oh right" Trigger responds facepalming

Powers continues "But it doesn't matter because we're going to stop you right now!"

She laughs again "I sincerely doubt that now why don't you both be Good Agents and die quietly please?"

Epic Fight Scene time!

She shoots a Laser toward them barely missing Powers as he jumps away

She aims at Trigger He Ducks barely fast enough

Trigger runs toward ducking and dodging

Powers sneaks behind her about to deliver a punch in the face but he is punched himself in the chest by Manly Dan

Trigger jumps on top of Dan grabbing him and using him as a shield

Soos' Grandmother then begins wacking him with a Vacuum Cleaner until he let's go of Dan

Powers jumps through the air his feet landing on Soos' Grandmother

He picks up their laser's throwing one to Trigger

They begin shooting at Blind Susan Pacifica's Mother jumps in the way out of loyalty to her

Being killed by the blast

Preston (Pacifica's Dad official name I think) Throws a punch toward Powers as Trigger shoots him in the back

They resume shooting at Susan as she grabs out the Sword Robbie used to stab his hand

The Sword deflecting each of the Laser's back at them each one barely missing

One of the Laser's hit Trigger he screams "AAAGH!" (Sorry he didn't count as a Central hero and neither does Powers...)

"NO!" Powers yells running toward him

"You're much more skilled than the Rat was i'm not sure I could do the same to you

But I suppose that's what I have these for" She replies snapping her fingers as many Hide Behind emerge from the Shadows

With their immense speed they easily grab him by the arms stopping him in his tracks

"Noo... NO!" He screams looking upward at her

She laughs "AHAHAHAHA! Wow this was too easy is this the best this country can do? Whatever... it matters not

So sorry Powers but i'm afraid I can't let you live" She replies stabbing him with the sword

"AAAGH!" He screams falling to the ground

She sheaths the sword

Powers grunts out his last words "You won't get away with this the other's... they'll find a way to stop you"

She shoots him with the Laser

She continues "Ahahahaha! All that remains now is to acquire Journal 9

Then nothing will stand in my way!"


	29. Chapter 29

Back with Soos Pacifica Carla and the Twin's parents

Soos looks down at the Portal and states "OK dudes i'm not sure how we can get down there to the Portal without falling off"

Pacifica replies "What are we gonna do then?! If we don't get down there to the portal then the aliens won't stop coming out!

And if the aliens don't stop coming out then they'll keep attacking and-"

Soos interrupts "Pacifica dude it's ok this isn't like you dude you've gotta-"

She interrupts him in response "I AM NOT A DUDE STOP SAYING THAT!

And I can't help it don't you realize what's going on?"

Soos laughs "Of course I do dude-ette, But panicking will get us no where!"

Ariel looks back at the plane "Guys why don't we use the plane?"

Soos laughs "Oh yeah... but don't we need the agent dudes for that?"

Andrew replies "Forget the agents Soos let's just do this"

Soos flies the plane keeping it in place near the portal

Andrew opens the door "a little closer I still can't reach the lever"

Another saucer comes out

"AAHH!" They scream flying the jet back up barely evading it

They lower back down almost getting close enough to the buttons

"There's no time to get closer we need something to pull that lever" Andrew replies

Paficia remembering what happened in Don't forget me throws one of her Diamond ear-rings at the lever barely missing it as it falls into the portal.

The portal turns red as a large booming voice is heard

"WARNING WARNING THE PORTAL HAS BEEN BREACHED WARNING WARNING THE PORTAL HAS BEEN BREACHED"

They see the elevator as Blind Susan followed by Manly Dan and Soos's Grandmother

"DAN?!" Andrew screams followed by Soos screaming "GRANDMA?!"

Pacifica looks up "More of those guys...

B-but where are my parents?" Pacifica asks

Blind Susan laughs "The Northwest's and Bud Gleeful are indisposed you might say

And so are your worthless agents" She replies

"Noo..." Pacifica says looking at the ground in shock followed by Carla doing the same

Ariel gives her a hug attempting to comfort her

Susan continues laughing "Now as you can see your chances of victory are 0 to none (LoL)

Hand over journal number 9 and we might make your death a quick and painless one" She says holding out her sword

"I can't believe Dan would..." Andrew replies but is then interrupted by Soos

"Sorry dude we don't have your Journal we've hidden where no dudes could ever find it!"

Carla replies "But don't the other's have it?"

Soos facepalms and Pacifica scratches the back of her head "Sorry..."

Blind Susan snarls in response "In that case we'll just have to keep you as more hostages." She replies

The former minions of Stan (those alien guys) Manly Dan and Soos's grandmother take them away

"Grandma?! Don't do this to me Granda come on!" He screams

She laughs "Oh shut you idiot boy I never loved you why couldn't you ever stay in shape instead of ending up like me?!

Maybe when The Holy Mackeral (Blind Susan) get's full control of the machine she'll give me another grandson better than you!"

Soos starts to cry "But... Grandma.."

"AFTER THIS IS OVER I WILL NO LONGER BE YOUR GRANDMA IDIOT!" She screams

Carla then replies "You'll never get away with you witch!"

Blind Susan laughs "Thank you for the compliment but i'm afraid I already have"

They then take them away locking them in Room Number 6

"Oh man..." Soos replies looking down in horror

Andrew looks to the left "Uh oh don't look now guys but I think we've got company" He says looking to the right noticing none other than Robbie V Pines

END OF CHAPTER 


	30. Chapter 30

(Ok so just gonna go ahead and say something quick here (Forgot to last chapter)

I called Blind Susan the Holy Mackeral because that is a term used to refer to the leader of the Blindeyes

They are the "Royal order" Which serves the Holy Mackeral The reason I did this

Is because I found out some official thing (At least I think) Actually referred to a secret society known as the Royal order of the Holy Mackeral (I had no idea)

So this way they're called both, Anyway let's begin)

So now we're back with our primary group at last and currently only active group

The two sets of Pines Twins Wendy and Mermando

The Saucer flies up to the ship

"Whoa..." Wendy says staring at it

Mermando shivers "That Spacecraft it is very high up yes?"

"When we need to jump you jump first" Wendy says poking him

He replies "Ow..."

Dipper laughs "Ok guys we've gotta be serious ok? The fate of the world rests on our shoulders"

"CAN DO!" Mabel replies "This might require some of the training I got from Quentin Trembley"

Dipper facepalms

McGucket looks at the bottom floor noticing many Blindeyes and Alien Soldiers

"Crud... now what can we do?" He asks them

"Maybe we should turn back? I mean if these guys get Journal 9 it'll spell doom for the Universe not just the world

maybe even every universe!" Dipper replies

Just then a Screen appears in front of them on the glass window

"WHAT THE?!" Dipper screams confused

One the screen is none other than Blind Susan close up to the screen

She begins speaking "Greetings Pines Family"

Mabel whispers "How does she know where we are?!"

Stan replies "She doesn't she's broadcasting through every television on earth and each of the Monitor screens on these ships in case we managed to steal one

Which we did"

Blind Susan continues "I bet you're wondering what this message is all about,

You see you have something that belongs to me and I can't seem to get you to come over

So I thought what's the best way to get your attention? Hostages of course!" She says backing up from the screen

Holding her hand out to the right as the other's are seen in chains

"OH NO!" Dipper screams

She continues "Now I hope we understand each other

you bring me the journal or each hour you don't i'll kill one of your friends!

Tick tock"

The Screen goes out

"Well think about it this way maybe she'll kill Robbie first" Dipper replies laughing

They look at him with disgust

"I was only kidding come on!" He laughs "Why is he kidnapped anyway? I thought he was on their side"

Stan replies "The Blindeyes probably found out he stabbed his own hand to save me"

They each look at him in shock "HE WHAT?!"

Stan laughs "Yeah I was suprised too especially considering the Giant Robot attack"

McGucket laughs "Your son had a Giant Robot? Gosh what did you teach that kid"

Stan replies with fury "You're one to talk!"

McGucket responds "Oh so I blow up that one town with that giant robot that one time"

Stan replies again "I'm not even talking about that i'm talking about how you left Andrew

Let's not forget how your other Son you had in your McGucket identity hates your guts" (Lake Ranger McGucket)

He laughs again "Ok ok point taken so what's the plan Stan?"

Stan replies again "Ok so here's what i'm thinkin Lincoln we go in there and we crash this baby on top of all the soldiers waiting for us"

Wendy asks "But isn't that dangerous?"

"Got any better idea's?" He asks curiously

"Last time we crashed Mabel got seriously hurt!" Mermando screams

"Sorry kid but we haven't got any other options Stan's right" McGucket replies

Stan buckles his Seat Belt which unlike the other's he left undone until now (That sounds like him doesn't it? lol)

and then replies "Hold on to your butts"

McGucket flies the Saucer straight into the ship crashing through each of the Blindeye soldier's awaiting them

Dipper holding tightly onto Journal 9's Amulet's getting blown out by the blast

"NO!" Dipper screams realizing they were broken (Now only the Journal 3's and the amulet's in Susan's possession remain)

The ship comes to a stop crashing into the wall

"Uuuugh" They each scream

"Is everyone alright?" Wendy asks coughing

"Yeah I think so" Mabel replies

They then get out of the ship

"Which floor are they on?" Dipper asks

Stan replies "I recognized that room it was Floor 2"

The group get out heading up to Floor 2

They walk for a few moments Stan and McGucket leading the way into the room they were in

They see them hanging from the wall Stan reaches up trying to let Carla out replying "Don't worry we'll have you out of here in no time" but their disappear

McGucket screams "HOLOGRAMS!"

Blind Susan followed again by Manly Dan and Soos's Grandma walks up

"DAD!" Wendy screams

Dipper replies "Soos's Grandma?"

The three of them charge toward them

Dipper and Wendy run toward Dan Mabel and Mermando Soos's Grandma and Stan and McGucket Blind Susan

Stan throws a punch toward Blind Susan she narrowly avoids

She replies "HAH! Missed me" She then hurls a punch toward him knocking him flying into the wall leaving a large dent

"UGH!" He screams

McGucket yells "STANFORD!"

McGucket then jumps on top of Susan kicking her onto the ground she picks up by the beard flinging him around

She throws him into the wall as well Ripping off the end of his beard He drops Journal 9 Susan reaches down to get it

Then Stan throws a punch in the chin with his Bronze Knuckles

Meanwhile Mabel and Mermando are on top of Soos's Grandmother Mabel punching her in the face and Mermando pulling her hair

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SOOS?! He's your grandon! He trusts you!" She screams

She simply laughs "I don't care what he likes with the Holy Mackeral's help I can use the machine to give me a Grandson I actually like"

Dipper and Wendy are currently trying to talk to Stan

Wendy speaks first "DAD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE GUYS?! COME ON! YOU HAVE TO SEE WHAT THEY'RE DOING!"

He laughs "With the Holy Mackeral's help we can reshape this world into something perfect!"

Wendy interrupts again "NO DAD! Susan's evil she doesn't want to make a perfect world she just want's one where she's it's ruler

she doesn't care about anyone else!"

"Don't give me that I thought you'd understand Wendy"

Wendy starts to reply "Dad please" He interrupts again "ENOUGH"

Dipper runs up to him "Just listen to your daughter for once!"

Manly Dan then picks him up by the shirt

"UGH! LET GO OF ME!" He screams trying to get away

Wendy glares "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Manly Dan laughs "Why? The Pines are just traitor's every last one of them

Stan and his son promised to be loyal to the Holy Mackeral but then went back on their word"

Wendy punches Dan in the face and screams "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S A TRAITOR DAD!"

Dan falls over "Uuuuugh... So that's how it is huh?"

Meanwhile Susan grabs out her Sword slashing at Stan

"YIKES!" McGucket screams

She laughs again "Don't you see? With this Amulet i'm the world's greatest swordsman!"

McGucket punches her in the back of the head "Technically that's swords-woman"

She kicks McGucket in the chest and swings at Stan hitting him with the back of the sword (Not her plan though)

She then picks up Journal 9 walking back into the Elevator to head to Floor 1

"NO!" They both scream

Dan then lunges toward Stan but he get's punched in the chest by his bronze knuckles

knocking him unconscious

Stan grabs a Laser that was lying about from the earlier fight with the agents and shoots Soos's Grandma

Mabel looks down at her saddened "You killed her!"

Stan replies "She was going to do the same to you now... Stanley is there anything we can do?"

McGucket replies "It was Journal 9's amulet that broke right?"

"Yeah" Dipper responds

"Give me Number 3's" He says grabbing it from Dipper

He continues "Journal 3's amulet can also be used in reverse if we can use it to decay the ceiling we can get up to Floor 1 and catch her"

He sticks the Amulet onto the ceiling causing it to decay above them

McGucket jumps up followed by Wendy

Stan helps the twin's and Mermando up there and McGucket then pulls him up

As soon as they get up there the Top of the ship opens revealing the dark sky the moon covered by the clouds

The elevator opens and the group see's Blind Susan

"ACK!" She screams "How?"

Stan and McGucket both crack their knuckles

Blind Susan lunges at them again Stan hitting her in the chin followed by a punch in the face from McGucket

and a kick in the chest from Wendy then Dipper and Mabel grab the amulet's from her throwing them onto the ground they then shatter

(Only Number 3's remains) Stan grabs Journal 9 from her again as she holds her head falling back

"Uuuurrrrgh" She grunts as her teeth begin to sharpen

"HAHA! Now she's just a normal person again we can take her now!" Mabel screams

The clouds move a little revealing a full moon

Blind Susan begins transforming into a Beast

her claws grow even longer (They were pretty long anyway lol)

She gains some muscles fangs fur and a tail

"WHAT THE?!" They all scream

"She's a werewolf?!" Dipper asks

McGucket responds "No a Were-Cougar"

"A WHAT?!" Mermando replies

Blind Susan then lunges toward them

They run back into the Elevator pressing the button to go down to Floor 3

END OF CHAPTER

Ok so yeah Blind Susan is a Were-Cougar

This was done to Explain the "Big Foot" in the intro (Since it was never specifically said to be Big Foot I don't think and Cougar's (Mountain Lion's) Are Brownish in color)

It also makes her Character much more menacing and gives her a connection to Cats (Though I personally she just loves cats because cats are awesome I have about as many as she does)


	31. Chapter 31

The crew come out of the Elevator looking around they see Bill Cipher in the shape of a Sign pointing to the left

His arms legs and hat are missing

"Bill?" Dipper asks confused

He replies "Well heya Pine Tree I was wondering when you guys would show up"

McGucket facepalms "What on earth are you doing?!"

Bill laughs "Oh don't be a grouch Six Fingers I am simply pointing you in the right direction"

"Huh?" Mabel asks scratching her head

Bill replies again "Your friends are in there Pacifica's with them too"

"Oh" Stan states "Thanks..."

Wendy walks up to him furious again "Where have you been?! Why haven't you been helping us in case you haven't noticed the world is in danger!"

She asks

He rolls his eyes and responds "Sorry kid but I can't touch the Power Core remember?

And that includes anything powered by it or one like it everyone of these ships are untouchable by me"

"Why is that exactly?" Mermando asks scratching the back of his head

Bill replies swinging his cane "Because we're both equally powerful forces of energy we contradict one another you might say"

He continues "Now are you gonna rescue your friends or not?"

Dipper replies running toward the door "We are thanks"

He responds again "Don't mention it kid AND REMEMBER BUY GOLD BYYYYEEE!"

Dipper laughs "What is that even about?"

Wendy shrugs "I don't know at least the whole Reality is an illusion thing makes sense now"

McGucket rubs his chin "I wonder... Werewolves are weak to silver

maybe it's gold we need to stop Werecougars!"

Stan facepalms "Of course that makes sense!"

"We'll about that later right now the guys" Wendy replies as the group walk into Room 6

They open the door run up to each other hugging and then see before them none other than Robbie V

"ROBBIE! why I oughta!" Dipper says pulling back his sleeve

Ariel stops him "STOP! He's in here because he tried to help"

Dipper and Mabel both turn to their mother "Helped us?!"

Wendy asks "What do you mean Ariel? I know he's your cousin son but this guy tried to kill us all he even held a knife at your neck"

Andrew responds "We found it hard to believe too but the guy stabbed his own hand so he didn't have to kill Stan"

"Is that true Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asks confused

Stan sighs "Yeah it's true"

Robbie get's up "Well now that we've officially confirmed i'm a good guy"

Dipper laughs "HAHAHA! Dude do you have any idea the damage you've caused?

you tried to kill a 9 Year old so you didn't have to share a seat of power with him and threatened to kill my parents"

Wendy replies "Yes not to mention he allied himself with Gideon in the first place

And tried to brainwash me TWICE!"

Soos interrupts "Technically speaking he was a robot"

Dipper and Mabel both look at him with a confused frown

Mabel replies "A Robot? but he was so... squishy"

Soos continues "Yeah cause artificial skin stuff has come a long way

makes sense cause that fat felt almost unreal"

"FOCUS GUYS!" Wendy says facepalming

Robbie replies "Look i'm sorry ok?

Well not really i'm mostly sorry cause I lost

But I never wanted to kill anybody I swear I just... I thought I could replace Wendy with power"

Dipper replies "UGH! Alright fine we'll forgive you I don't wanna hear your lame apology"

Robbie continues "...Alright then listen I've been to the control room

and from what i've seen the aliens are listening to the Blindeyes because of the Amulet plugged into the core (Forget about that one before so there are two amulet's left)

Stan hits his palm with his other fist "Right if we can remove the amulet the aliens get their minds back which means we actually have a chance of beating these guys"

McGucket replies "But the amulet is of a similar power to the Core itself i'm sure it has a protection field around it which means when plugged in we won't be able to touch it without use of my glove"

Stan replies to McGucket "Right... and the alien's left that back on floor 2 when they put the core in"

Mermando replies "Then we are having go there yes?"

"There's just one problem... There's a gaping hole in the ceiling of Floor 2 Blind Susan is probably already down there"

McGucket explains

"Well maybe her Werecougar powers wore off now

She shouldn't be in the moonlight anymore" Mabel explains

The others scream "WERECOUGAR?!"

McGucket laughs "Don't believe everything you see about mystical creatures kid

the transformation from human to were creature is caused by the full light of the moon

the light from the sun that is... changed by the moon the only thing that could change her back

would be the sun's light in it's pure form"

"WHAT?! You mean it's not that easy to change her back?" Soos screams

Carla responds "Then how do we stop her?"

McGucket ponder's again "I think I might have figured out her weakness

We need something gold..."

Pacifica reaches into her pocket grabbing a very large golden coin

"Will this do?" She replies

McGucket looks at it and replies "YES! YEEHAW!

This should do perfect now all we need to do is make her eat it"

They each look at him like he's crazy

He replies "Well see typically people use silver bullets on werewolves

because silver on or in their body keeps them from regenerating we don't have a bullet soo.."

Dipper replies "So in order to kill Susan we have to make her EAT GOLD?!"

McGucket nods

They simply stare again

"Who do you think can manage that?" Stan asks "Getting near her is pretty much suicide with those claws teeth and reflexes"

Soos laughs "Yeah dude the only one with reflexes like that is..."

They each look at Wendy

She replies "...Why is everyone staring at me?"

Dipper responds "No guys this is a terrible idea Wendy can't go her up there-"

Wendy replies again "No dude it's fine they're right

My reflexes probably make me the best one for the job but if i'm going up there

i'm not going alone"

Dipper replies "I agree you definetily need someone to support you up there"

She continues "It's gonna be dangerous and I need someone else

So that's why i'm bringing this jerk" She says pointing at Robbie

"WHAT?!" Dipper and Robbie both scream

She responds again "Yes you you're the only one here i'm willing to put in that kind of danger"

"Thank you so much" He replies

She replies to him "Don't mention it

Now come on" She says as the two go in the elevator together

"You be careful out there" Dipper says waving

Robbie replies "I will"

Wendy punches him "He was talking about me jerk

I'll be fine Dipper don't worry i've got this and don't even think about following me up here ok"

The door closes

Stan looks at him raising an eyebrow

"You're going up there aren't you?"

He replies "Ooh yes"

END OF CHAPTER


	32. Chapter 32

The door to the elevator opens and Robbie and Wendy walk out

The lights are all off and the hole in the ceiling is stretched due to Susan's massive cougar form

"Whoa... looks like she already came down here" Wendy replies

Robbie gulps "Umm... maybe we should hurry to the Core so we can un-plug the amulet and get this over with"

They hear a screeching

"Be quiet man she's a flipping cougar you know how well they can hear"

She replies

They hear something coming their way

"OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP!" Wendy screams Robbie tripping behind her

Susan jumps out of the shadows lunging at Robbie Wendy barely pulling him to safety

"Huff huff... thanks" He replies

"Don't mention it seriously do NOT" She screams running into the corner

She continues running after them

Wendy flicks the coin it lands directly in her mouth

"ACK!" She screams trying to hack up the gold coin

"What did you just feed me?" She asks hitting her chest

Wendy smirks "Gold"

Susan screams "GOLD?! AAARGH!

Whatever it doesn't matter i'm still far too strong for you" She says pushing Robbie into the wall holding him there with her right hand

Wendy picks up Susan's sword which she left due to having claws again

She holds out the sword and replies

"Take another step and i'll...

i'll stab you"

Susan laughs

"Will you? Will you really?

I don't believe you have the stomach for it"

She moves her left hand away from her

Wendy starts shaking the sword

"Go ahead Lumberjack prove me wrong

show me that you truly have a killer's instinct

show me you can out-cougar the cougar"

Susan grabs the sword bending the blade to her right

She laughs again "Not even Robbie could kill his enemies

Are you telling me you're more of a killer than him? Do you want to be that?"

Wendy breathes hardly

"N-no

But if I let you live I let thousands of people die!"

She says bending the sword back to the way it was

Susan looks down in shock at the blade

"You think that justifies it?

Do you?"

Wendy replies "I-if I let you live I could never forgive myself"

She laughs again "And how will you feel if you let me die?"

Robbie starts to speak "Wendy don't listen to her babe

She's evil and you know it if you let her live she'll wipe out everyone"

Susan covers his mouth and replies "And just who is he to give lessons on morality hmm?

He's no different than me conquering the world for his own selfish desires

Drop the sword girl"

Susan grabs the sword out of her hand

Snapping it in two

Susan drops Robbie to the ground

"AHAHAHAHA!" She screams "Now nothing and no one will stand in my way!"

Robbie walks up to her "Wendy..."

She screams "I'm sorry...

Now everyone is going to die because I was too weak to kill her..."

Robbie rolls his eyes "Look as stupid as I feel saying this you're not weak

Despite everyone's best interests and your desires you couldn't kill her"

Susan begins laughing

"Yes she's so good and righteous because she left the murderer off the hook

PFFTT... HAHAHA! What a load of bull...

I suppose I should just let you two go otherwise my little talk won't affect you at all

but don't worry i'll head up and kill your friends that'll make things more interesting"

Wendy lunges at her again trying to hold her back "DON'T YOU DARE HURT THEM!"

Susan replies "Oh stop it what are you going to do to me huh? you can't stop me!

it's over in the end the winner is always the one who is willing to do what the loser cannot

With your friends out of the way i'll acquire Journal number 9 and remake this world into one where I! am it's absolute ruler

And to think none of this would've ever happened if I hadn't killed your mother"

Wendy glares up at her

"What did you just say?"

Susan laughs again "Oh right! How silly of me I forgot to mention

Your mother I hit her with my car complete accident a bit hard to see out of one eye

if I hadn't taken her life then you would never have gone to the Mystery Shack the twin's never would've moved here

And none of these events would've been set in motion"

Wendy snarls "You... KILLED...MY MOTHER?!"

She jumps out toward her punching her repeatedly

"OW! STOP! WHAT?!" She replies

Wendy continuously punches her in the face and replies

"You killed my mother! You ruined my life! This changes everything!"

Susan pushes her down onto the floor

"Oh stop it you worthless lumberjack

I guess I may as well kill you now"

She slashes her claws out at her

Just then the elevator opens Dipper and Mabel jumping in the way

Mabel blocking her claws with her Grappling hook

"W-what?!" Susan screams

Mabel replies "And you said this wouldn't come in handy"

"What are you guys doing here? I told you i'm the only one who-"

Dipper interrupts her "I don't care! You just almost died so we're not leaving here alone"

"Oh how tragic

he's willing to die for you isn't that nice?

Too bad it shall come to such a horrible conclusion AHAHAHAHA!" Blind Susan says again laughing

Wendy replies "Dipper this is her

Blind Susan is the one who killed my mom"

They look to their left and see Manly Dan still unconscious

Wendy runs to him "DAD! DAD!"

he begins to wake up "W-wendy?!"

"DAD! Listen to me Blind Susan told me she's the one who killed Mom!" She says crying

His eyes widen "WHAT?! BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE

She couldn't.. she wouldn't have."

Blind Susan grabs him by the cloak

"Yes so I killed her

But that was an accident

I mean come on you can't seriously think that was worse now can you?"

Wendy looks at her in horror "This is different this is personal!"

she laughs "It won't change a thing for Dan thought he's still my loyal servant"

Dan grunts "You...KEPT THIS FROM ME?!

All this time you knew I couldn't get over that

all these anger issues you knew how badly I wanted to know what happened to her"

Blind Susan laughs again "So what? With my machine I can remake her I could make her immortal for you"

Manly Dan sends his fist flying toward "YOU CAN'T REMAKE MY WIFE!"

She narrowly avoids and he hit's the wall making a large gaping hole

She growls "Maybe not loyal anymore..."

Dan chases her she heads down to Floor 3

Dipper screams "OH NO! She's going down to floor 3 What do we?-"

"We break the door down" Dan says pulling it apart

Wendy replies "We'll go back down and help the guys down there while you guys find that glove

and take down that amulet"

Dipper and Mabel salute "Right"

Wendy and Dan jump down the elevator shaft

"Uuuughh" Robbie grunts waking back

"Seriously she left me with him?!" Dipper screams

END OF CHAPTER


	33. Chapter 33

Wendy and Manly Dan fall on top of the Elevator Dipper falling on top of them

"DIPPER?!" Wendy screams "I thought you were gonna look for the glove?" She asks confused

He laughs "Sorry couldn't stand that guy's company"

Manly Dan simpy looks at the wall as he waits for it to come down

Wendy puts her hand oh his shoulder "Dad... it's ok you.. you couldn't have known"

He laughs "HAH! I should have known how evil she was from the start I mean

She shot Bud just because he made fun of her why would think I was any different?"

Dipper shrugs "Honestly man I don't know but Susan managed to fool a lot of people

up until today I thought she was just an old lady without any secrets whatsoever"

"I can still fix this" He says moving his arms to the ground The elevator comes to a stop

Dan rips a hole in the top of it jumping down onto Susan

"AGH! WHAT?! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" She says as Dan begins punching her in the face

The elevator opens and the other's look toward them

"WHAT THE?!" Stan yells

Dan throws her flying she almost falls out

but she manages to grab onto the edge of the ship

Dipper runs up toward her looking down

"Aaarrgh.." She replies looking down at the ground below

She holds out her hand "Pines kid! help me!" She screams

Dipper not believing anyone deserved to die (That's apperantly what I decided Dipper's like in my thing)

Holds out his hand But Wendy jumps out kicking her off before Susan falls she grabs onto the Amulet inside Journal 3 which was hanging out of his Coat pulling it with her

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She screams falling down below

Wendy smiles "Good riddance"

Dipper hugs her "I'm sorry Wendy I know... I know seeing her must have been hard on you

She replies "No...it wasn't it was closure now I finally know what happened... I can move on"

Dipper reponds "But the world can't not unless we find a way to stop this thing"

Bill then appears

He begins clapping "Gotta say kids i'm impressed I hope you realize you just killed the leader of the world's most powerful orginization"

Stan replies "We do and now the aliens will stop attacking"

He continues "That's right they will but now you have to stop the other's"

McGucket scratches his head "Stop them? stop them from what?"

"From destroying that amulet" Bill replies waving his cane

They all look at him in confusion Wendy replies "I'm sorry STOP?!

Bill responds "Yes because as of now that's the only amulet remaining since Pine Tree here's got pulled out by the Crazy cat lady"

Stan laughs "After all this I don't really care about that amulet Bill"

He laughs again "I don't think you understand

Do you have any idea WHY Susan would pull that amulet out of his coat?"

Stan scratches the back of his head "None whatsoever"

Bill replies "Alright then it's gonna be a bumpy ride as much as I hate this time for a flashback

It all started before your world came into existence

You see those aliens? They didn't come up with that technology on their own they had a little HELP

A certain someone had the power to grant them the material to make such a thing but despite this the creature's never informed her of how to operate it

Because they knew she would betray them they knew it was a plot to feed her own selfish desires

But when she found out they weren't going to give her the information on how to operate it she panicked

She attacked the ship with her power's and who stopped her from destroying it? ME!

I was a being from that world she was too, we were beings of pure energy not Dream Demon's as you silly humans were made to believe

Before the ship crashed into your universe I was sent flying out of it I was unaffected by the blast

I traveled to your world trying to find the ship trying and trying for year's I had a limited vision of the future

Which is what these symbol's are about you guys figured that out though"

Dipper interrupts "But what does this all mean?"

Bill continues "The other being was my twin sister Dolly Coded (See what I did there?)

Dollar = Dolly

Bill = Dollar BILL

Coded = Cipher

HAHA anyway

"Dolly was in the ship when it crashed

You know how Wendy wasn't in that Power core? Well you didn't think I came up with that one on my did you?

My sister was trapped in the Power core too...at least she was until six fingers here absorbed it's powers into 10 different amulet's"

McGucket stares in disbelief "Of course... All these triangles with circles

It was like you SHE was like you..."

Bill continues "There's more though her power was trapped in the core

her soul was not she managed to take hold of a human being thus resulting in the lady you all know now as Blind Susan"

McGucket screams "OF COURSE! AND IF THEY BREAK THE LAST AMULET SHE'LL COME BACK!"

Pacifica screams "And she'll be even more powerful!"

Bill continues "Worse than that she'll have the power of a being of energy

meaning she'll very easily be able to take hold of this portal in the same way again"

"OH NO!" Dipper screams "We have to go stop them!" He says as he runs into the Elevator once again

Bill disappears


	34. Chapter 34

(Ok before we start just wanna say

Blind Susan's Werecougar form was also used as a plot device to explain why despite being human she has immortality)

Also the whole thing with Bill saying "Who would give up everything they worked for just for their dumb sibling" In this is because he has a VERY bad relationship with his

It's kind of like three generations of twins here Stan and Bill being the Mabel's and Dolly and McGucket being the Dipper's

while the Mabel's believe the machine to be morally wrong the Dipper's believe it should stay in use (Or in Dolly's case be used even more)

Anyway back with Robbie and Mabel

"Uuugh I can't believe he left me with you..." Mabel says

Robbie replies "Thank you I am so feeling the love right noW"

"No offense Robbie actually... OFFENSE!

But you threatened to kill my parents the Wendy stuff I can let slide

But seriously threatening to kill a member of my family is pretty much where I draw the line at friends"

"How about family?" He says looking through numerous drawers

She scoffs "Yeah right"

Robbie replies "HEY I FOUND IT!" He screams pulling a golden glove out

"YES! ALRIGHT!" Mabel says pulling the glove out of his hand

"Errr.. I think you need to wear it" She states

"ME?! WHAT IF IT DOESN"T WORK?! I DON'T WANNA GET SHOCKED BY THAT THING!" He says

She replies "Well look it can't be me cause i've got tiny little doll hands"

He laughs "You're just using that as an excuse to-"

They hear a large booming noise outside

"Give me that" He says grabbing the glove back from Mabel accidentally ripping it

He smiles "Whoops"

She facepalms and he replies "Well look at it this way now it fits better on you"

"Not happening" She replies

"There's only one thing we can do then" He says to her glaring

She looks left and right "what's that?"

He replies "We use something big like a sword to push it out"

She facepalms "No doofus! It shocks us and metal conducts electricity even I know that!"

He responds "Well what if we put like what's left of the glove on the end of the sword?"

"That might work, but where are we gonna find a sword?" Mabel asks curiously

He simply shrugs

Mabel looks down and see's the broken sword used by Susan "This might work!" Mabel replies

She continues "Ok the glove's in half and so's the sword if we put one half on each half of the sword We may can pull it out together"

He nods as the two put the pieces of the glove on and then use the two halves of the sword to pull out the amulet

It's plugged directly beneath the power core they yank it out with the swords

The amulet goes flying through the air

Just then the elevator opens

"WAIT GUYS STOP!" Dipper screams running up to them

The amulet falls to the ground shattering

The energy of the amulet rises in the air and transforms into a Triangular figure similar to Bill

Except with an eye similar to Lazy Susan's

She dawns a hat similar to Mrs. Nesbit (Toy story) and a blue cane she has blue arms as well

"AHAHAHAHA!" She laughs flying through the air

"WHAT THE?!" Mabel and Robbie both scream

McGucket jumps out "THE AMULETS WERE THE ONLY THING KEEPING SUSAN IN HER WERECOUGAR FORM

She's actually a creature similar to Bill transformed human and is to blame for this ship crashing here in the first place!

Just then Bill appears

"Dolly..." He says

She replies "Ah Bill I was wondering when you'd show up"

he responds "Why couldn't you just leave it alone Dolly?

Why couldn't things stay the way they were?"

She laughs "Everything changes Bill

and that's what I wanted change whether a goverment monarchy or whatever

in any universe it stays the same they always corrupt.

Bill laughs "That's a bit hypocritical don't you think?

You're the one who's sitting here killing anyone who doesn't agree with you"

She levitates Bill

"ACK!" He screams

"BILL DO SOMETHING!" Wendy screams as she levitates her and everyone else around her as well

"I CAN'T! She was always stronger than me..." He explains

She replies "Ah now that I have my power's it's time to use Journal 9 to fix this once and for all"

She levitates Journal 9 toward her

Bill manages to move his arm toward her shooting a blast that destroy's Journal 9

"YOU" She screams ramming Bill into a wall

"ACK!" He screams in pain "PAIN?!"

"What can we do?! She's too strong..." Mermando replies

McGucket recites the incantation from before "Senex senis diarium adepto pluribus in infernum foris et hic vir!"

The group then disappear

"WHAT?! NO!" Dolly screams

The power core begins to glow a dark red as Dolly too turns red (Similarly to Bill)

END OF CHAPTER

So...

Now the group are pretty much back at Ground Zero XD

But don't worry it won't be much longer now there's just one more thing they have to do before they come back 


	35. Chapter 35

McGucket Stan Dipper Mabel Mermando Wendy and Bill each appear inside a prison cell

"Uuuughh What?" Dipper asks confused

McGucket stares "I teleported us out again this time from memory it was all I could do

But unfortunately I didn't get all of us (Yeah forgot the rest are still on the ship AGAIN lol)

Mabel facepalms "UGH! WE WERE SO CLOSE TO HAVING THEM RESCUED!"

Stan looks around "Where did you send us?"

McGucket shrugs "I don't know I don't control it it just sends us out of there"

Mermando jumps in fear "Does anyone else hear the ships outside?"

Bill simply floats around "You teleported us into the prison"

They simply stare into space

Wendy grabs her head with both hands "I'm so confused...

The Waitress at the Gravity Falls is a Dream Demon from another universe

you killed my mom and is bent on World domination...

My dad Soos' Grandma and the Northwest's are all in on it

WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING ANYMORE?!"

Bill zaps the prison door open

He replies "There... you guys can escape now"

"Thanks Bill..." Wendy responds

Bill continues "I'm sorry... I can't help you

No doubt my sister will still be coming after you because Stanley here

is the only one who knows how to operate it from memory I have to go...

I'm sorry I can't help" Bill says fading away

"...Was Bill just.. depressed?" Dipper asks confused

Mabel laughs "Hah what do you think? His sister hates him and may end up destroying the world"

Dipper replies "I know it's just... I never imagined him being depressed"

Wendy responds "We all have feeling Dipper"

Stan walks out the door

"We have to get out of here maybe we can get a ship to crash or something"

He says to the group

When they walk outside they see none other than Gideon Gleeful sitting on the bed

Stan simply stares at him "Gideon? Oh what are the odds we end up in this prison"

He get's up "Why Stanford Pines I didn't expect to see you here

I suppose you're probably aware of what's going on outside"

Dipper punches him "Cut the act Gideon we know you're a rogue goverment robot sent here to get them Journal 1"

He laughs "Eheheh h-how do you k-know that?"

Mabel replies "Because the guy who created you kicked the bucket that's how!

Some agents who are now also pushing up daisies came here explaing everything!"

Gideon stares blankly "Oh mah...ah didn't..w-hat?"

Stan replies "Listen kid right now there's a threat about a bajillion times more threatening than you or my son right now

as much as I hate to admit this we could really use your help"

Gideon laughs again "My help? what can I do?" He then looks over to McGucket

"Fiddleford H. McGucket?"

McGucket grabs him by the collar "That's Stanley Pines

Listen you're a goverment robot you're intelligence is almost on par wth mine

Right now we'll take any help we can get"

Gideon stares at his hand "! Six fingers?!

...Alright I can help you the prison door's are open right now

everyone else already ran out"

Dipper responds "Listen Gideon do you have anything ANYTHING That can knock one of those ships out of the sky?"

He laughs nervously "W-well... there is one thing"

Gideon pulls the lever to the toilet in his prison cell which opens a secret compartment on the other side

"WHOA!" Dipper replies

The lever reveals a large missile behind his prison

he responds again "This missile was meant for you folk before I ...ahem reformed (The Rise of Robbie Pines)

You can probably hit anyone of those ships with it but we've only got one"

"One is all we need" Dipper states

Mermando scratches his head "I'm sorry but there are many more than just one of these ships out there no?

how can one do the trick?"

Dipper replies "The ships are each powered by a power core

Bill said he can't touch the power core right? if we can knock anyone of those ships down...

We can break a power core and use it against Dolly"

McGucket responds "That could work...

But even so we need something to get up there"

Dipper begins skimming through pages of Journal 3 stopping on the fairies page before replying again

"That's where the fairies come in they fixed the ship before maybe they can help us again!"

McGucket laughs "Alright there's a plan then to the fairies!"

"First things first" Gideon says launching his missile into the sky

One of the saucer's come crashing down onto the land below

The group make their way into the ship grabbing the power core they notice it is in a total of 5 pieces

"5 pieces then...

But there are 7 of us" Dipper states

The group hand them out to everyone but Stan and McGucket

"Alright we'll figure this out later right now we have to get to those fairies!"

The group narrowly avoiding much destruction make their way to the Gravity Falls forest

They see the fairies before them

"IT IS YOU! THE MONSTERS FROM BEFORE

YOU PROMISED US YOU WOULD STOP THIS!"

Gideon stares at them "Fascinating"

Dipper replies "Yes I know we did

but we kind of got teleported out of the ship

This won't happen again though we need you to repair another ship

before we can make our way up there"

The Fairy Chief stands on the ground walking up to them

"Very well then we will see what we can do"

So the group return to the ship they destroyed

repairing it in a fairly short ammount of time.

After this, the group set out back to the Mothership.

to save their friends

and the world.

END OF CHAPTER


	36. Chapter 36

(Oh btw in response to a review in which no name was given You'll see about Pacifica... I don't wanna give spoiler's)

Warning Sadness overload coming

As the group are seen flying in the saucer the hover over none other than Lake Gravity Falls

Mermando looks down at the lake seeing pouring off of the edge due to the town being in the sky

"Dios m o! The Lake is receeding! My Parents!" Mermando screams

Mabel tugs onto McGucket "MCGUCKET MOVE THE SHIP DOWN WE HAVE TO MAKE SURE MERMANDO'S PARENTS ARE OK!"

McGucket replies "I can't, we haven't got enough time the whole world is in danger right now kid not just his parents"

"GRUNKLE STAN DO SOMETHING!" Mabel screams pulling on his arm

"Can I say something here?" Gideon asks

Everyone screams "NO!"

Then Stan grabs the control stick to the saucer forcing it down

the ships stops right near where the lake is receding

They jump out McGucket screaming "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY STAN!

THANKS TO YOU WE'RE WASTING PRECIOUS TIME!"

Stan hits him "I don't care we're not gonna let anything happen to this kid's family"

McGucket laughs "The needs of the many outway the needs of the few Stan" (Star Trek reference lol)

They look at the lake almost completely dried up now

They look around for Mermando's family but to no avail

"No... NO! I had just saved my hermano (Brother)

This can't be happening"

As soon as he says that Mermando's brother makes his way out of what remains of the water now turned human

Mermando runs up to him hugging him "Hermano what has happened?! Where are our padres?" (Parents)

His brother Lake is currently wearing a rag

"Mermando... they took them" He says coughing

Mermando eyes start to water "W-who took them?"

He replies "The ship's...the flying disc's took them away"

Mabel puts a hand over her mouth "GASP!"

Lake responds "They turned me human to save me... the Lake was receding"

"We know" Stan replies "Listen kid your parents aren't hurt at least I don't think

She probably took them hostage to get us to come to her again"

Stan grabs Lake's arm "Come with us kid we'll stop this"

Mabel looks over to Stan "You're... not suprised by any of this? That my boyfriend's parents are merpeople?"

Stan laughs "Kid nothing suprises me anymore not after this day"

The crew get back onto the saucer and it doesn't start up

McGucket bangs his head on the wall

"The ship's dead without the Power core it didn't have enough power to start back up"

Stan replies "Then why don't we just push the Power core back in? We can break it again right?"

Bill then appears "No need for that folks I may as well be of some use"

He sits in place of the Power core and replies "I'll be your Power source until we make it back out there alright?"

They each reply looking at one another "Alright then"

As soon as the ship starts back they see Dolly appear on the screen again back in her human form

"Hello ladies and gentlemen sorry to bother you again

I'm going to be keeping this form btw folks I find it more ...menacing" (She still has her powers though)

She then backs up allowing Mermando's parents to come into view they are in a giant tank

"MAMA! PAPA!" Mermando screams

"YOU SICK MONSTER!" Mabel replies hugging Mermando

She continues "Just like before if you want your fish friend's parents back

then you'll have to bring the old fool to me he's the only one who can give me the final codes now"

Stan then punches the screen breaking it apart

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" He says huffing

"WHY EVEN DO THIS?! She had the other's their on the ship right?" Mermando asks confused

Stan growls "The more hostages the more motivation she wants McGucket to give her the codes that were in Journal 9

Which is gonna be something exceptionally hard to do"

McGucket laughs "Susan's a creature just like Bill she can enter my mind which means...

there's only one thing left for me to do"

McGucket holds a gun up to his head

"MCGUCKET NO!" Mabel says pulling it back from him "What are you doing?"

He replies "The only way left for her to discover the secrets of that machine is me

My memories with me out of the picture she loses the rest of the universe's are safe"

Stan snaps the gun in two "Think about what you're doing Stanley"

McGucket laughs "I am I tried hiding before the Journals myself...

All of it came back and now i'm the only key she needs to finish off everything"

Wendy replies "McGucket listen to me the world needs you, you're the only one intelligent enough to figure out how to stop her"

He replies again "No you guys can figure it out, you have this Power core, you can stop her without me"

Dipper replies "McGucket even if you were to go through with this, she would just keep searching and searching for someone in the universe's that had the capabilities of figuring it out

If you were able to decipher the codes, then somebody else probably could too."

McGucket resumes flying the saucer "Sigh you're right, but we have to be careful in there

The group finally arrive on the Mothership, this time landing safely

Bill flies out of the ship and replies "Alright well according to my Dreamy sense Your friends are thattway"

He says pointing to his left "While the fish people are thattaway" He continues pointing to the right

Dipper replies "Alright we'll go rescue Mermando's parents first

I think the guys can take care of themselves"

The group follow Bill eventually finding themselves in the room that his parents are in

"MAMA PAPA!" Lake replies running up to them

As soon as they walk in the door shuts behind them

"NO!" Mermando screams

Mermando's father SeaCharles puts his hand on the glass

Just then the tank is filled with electricity

His parents fall to the ground

Mermando simply looks out toward them in horror "NO! NO!"

Lake begins to cry hugging Mermando

Mabel walks up hugging him too

"NO! WE WERE TOO LATE!" Dipper screams

Mermando replies "It is not your fault mi amigo it is not your fault"

Blind Susan (Dolly Coded Lazy Susan Holy Mackeral

Ehhh let's just keep calling her Blind Susan lol)

Reappears before them

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Now I have you!" She screams

She grabs McGucket "And I have the perfect plan..."

She starts to enter McGucket's mind but Dipper throws him the Shard he had

"AAAAGH! WHAT IS THIS?!" She screams

Bill laughs "Sorry Dolly you're just as vulnerable to that Core as me"

Bill then blasts a hole in the door behind her, as the group run to escape.

Dipper now vulnerable having thrown his shard to McGucket is grabbed by her powers

"AAGH!" He screams

Wendy replies "DIPPER!

You took my mother...

You changed my father...

AND I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU TAKE HIM TO!"

She throws her axe toward her it simply passes through

Susan runs up to her attempting to blast her Wendy ducks punching her in the face

Wendy replies "YOU GUYS GO RESCUE THE OTHER'S I'LL HANDLE HER!"

"GOT IT!" They each reply

"UGH!" She screams

"So that core seems to protect you from my magic eh?..." She states making a sword appear again

She slashes the sword toward her, Wendy ducks grabbing her axe

The two exchange in a dual

Wendy slashing the axe, Susan blocks it

Wendy twirls the axe slashing at her chest again passing through Susan laughs "You don't learn do you girl? your weapons don't hurt me" She then slices the axe in half

"Oh yeah? What about yours?" She says grabbing her arm twisting it back

She drops her sword Wendy ducks grabbing it

Susan then creates another sword much bigger than the last slashing at her

Wendy blocks it with her sword then pushing her knee into Susan's chest

"OOMF!" She says jerking back

Wendy swings her sword toward her again Susan blocks it the sword barely evading her head

Susan then swings her sword nearly hitting her hat

"NO!" Wendy screams blocking it

Susan laughs swinging with only one hand her other hand grabbing Wendy's hat

Wendy swings at her in a rage Susan blocking her attacks with her hat

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Wendy screams

Susan laughs "AHAHAHAHA! You know I could keep using this hat as a shield which probably benefit me more..."

"Don't you dare" Wendy replies

She continues laughing "But I think i'd rather rip it apart!"

"NO PLEASE DON'T THAT"S ALL I HAVE LEFT OF HER!" Wendy screams crying

Susan laughs again "The core take it off and i'll let you have your hat back"

She throws the core off

"Good job now THIS is for wasting my time" She says tearing the hat apart

Wendy looks down at it in horror then lunges at Susan

Susan laughs "Oh grow up that hat isn't your mother" She then levitates her into the air banging her head on the ground below

She replies "Now to find the other's..."

As Susan walks off with both Dipper and Wendy

Bill appears and repairs the hat

"I'll get it back to you Ice Pack... don't worry" He says floating away to find the other's

END OF CHAPTER


	37. Chapter 37

The other group are searching the floors of floor 2

Mabel looks toward Gideon "Gideon?

uumm... so if you're a robot ..why do you have skin?"

He laughs slightly "I'm not a robot

I was engineered a clone you might say

my creator wanted to keep it a secret that's no doubt why he lied (Just sorta realized that probably makes more sense)

"Oh ok..." She walks over to Mermando hugging him again

"I'm so sorry Mermando... is there anything I can do?"

He starts to cry "What is there you can do?

My parents are gone... and this devil woman is still at large

I can't have peace until that woman is gone..."

"We'll try our best kid believe me there's not a single person alive

who doesn't want her dead right now" He says messing with Mermando's hair

McGucket walks up to Cell Number 2 he opens it "FOUND THEM!" He screams seeing the rest of the group before them

Mabel runs up to her mother "MOM!"

Ariel coughs "Hey is everybody ok?"

Mabel laughs "we're fine Mom..."

Soos rushes up to Gideon "AAHHH! GIDEON DIE!"

Stan blocks "SOOS CUT THE CRAP OK?

Gideon's helping us right now ok?"

Gideon stares at Robbie for a moment

"He's helping you too I see" He replies

"We need all the help we can get" Stan replies

(Ok just a quick heads up

There are a lot of character's at one time right now so if someone stays unusually quiet

it's because i'm having a VERY hard time writing for so many characters at once lol anyway moving on)

"WHERE's WENDY?!" Dan screams pushing other's out of the way

Stan rubs the back of his head "She got left behind..."

"Well we've gotta go rescue her!" Dan replies

Mabel yells "YEAH! AND DIPPER TOO!"

Dan rubs his eyes "Why are those two always together?"

Mabel laughs "Hahaha... maybe because...Nevermind"

The group run back to where Susan was before

"Great they're gone... How many hostages can that woman possibly need?" McGucket replies

Bill turns into a sign pointing left "THIS WAY GUYS!"

Mabel laughs out loud "HAHAHAHA! Bill are you wearing Wendy's hat?"

He replies "That's not important right now NOW MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

The group run into a room marked 0

They see Wendy and Dipper locked onto chair's with electric collar's

"AAAHHH!" Mabel screams falling backward

Susan laughs "You saw what I did before... surrender Journal 9's information and i'll let them go"

McGucket replies "Why would I do that? You won't keep your word and even if you did

you'll use Journal 9 to erase us all, and create your own perfect world, What sense would that make?"

Susan stares into space "Ok granted

But you're a weak minded human being your sympathy will get the past of you"

McGucket kicks Susan in the chest "Weak willed has nothing to do sympathy!" He replies

McGucket simpy stares at Manly Dan saying his name "Dan?" then Stan throws him a Power core shard

Manly Dan walks up to them

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screams

He grabs onto their collar's pulling them up as he pulls them up Susan sets them off

Dan barely managing to pull them off before they exploded

"!" Susan simply stares blankly

Mabel yells "HOW DID YOU KNOW DAN WAS FAST ENOUGH TO DO THAT?!"

McGucket replies "I didn't"

Wendy and Dipper both get up off of their seat's

Blind Susan begins shooting laser's at everyone

"AAAHHH!" They scream ducking

Bill then appears before them "Here's your hat kiddo" He says throwing it to her

She puts it on her head "Thanks Bill, but now's a bad time!"

"I can see that why don't you try putting that Core back together?"

He asks

McGucket does as he says Susan hits the core causing a chain reaction which emits a shield over all of them

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEN?!" McGucket replies

Bill shrugs "I don't know it just came to me"

Susan repeatedly shoots at the group

Bill continues "Hurry though that shield will only last so long

STANLEY YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

He scratches his head "I do?

OH! I DO!"

Robbie replies "Don't just stand there tell us!"

McGucket continues "There's a machine here that's meant to drain the energy of anything nearby

I thought it was meant for the Power core but now I get it... Susan's pure energy now"

Stan snaps his fingers "Then let's move then!"

The crew run McGucket leading the way the Shield begins to wear off

As they get to the room the shield wear's off Lake tripping behind them

Mabel and Mermando yank him by the arm he barely evades her blast

As soon as the group go into the room they see a large machine with ten lever's

They look to the right and see the other Journals (0 through 8 including Stan's copy of 3)

McGucket scratches his head "They must have brought the journals in here trying to figure out what it was

I wrote about in journal number 9"

"EVERYONE GRAB A LEVER!"

The main character's each grab a lever

Andrew grabbing the top left Soos grabbing the top right

Robbie grabs the one directly under Andrew and Wendy the one under Soos

Mabel grabs the one to the farthest left Stan the farthest right

Ariel grabs the one under Mabel and Dipper the one under Stan

McGucket the bottom left and Gideon the bottom right (Each in the spot's of their respective Symbols)

Blind Susan comes through the door charging a large blast

She screams "THIS ENDS! ONCE I KILL YOU ALL I'LL PRY THE INFORMATION FROM YOUR DEAD ROTTEN CORPSE!"

"AAAAH!" They each scream

The other's running behind the machine the main cast pull the lever's

"w-what?!" Susan screams at the Machine's begin emitting a white light surrounding her

"NO!" She screams as she begins to fade away the Power core they were using also being drained

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She continues screaming before completely fading away

as white dust falls from where she was standing

The group begin cheering and McGucket replies "This isn't over yet that invasion is still out there"

The group head to Floor 1 McGucket walking up to the reality altering device

They see out through a window time moving backward

"W-what's happening?!" Pacifica asks confused

McGucket replies "This is a reality altering device

i'm using it to reel back time"

Dipper replies "YOU MEAN SO THE INVASION NEVER HAPPENED?!"

McGucket continues "Not quite the world will be restored

but this ship and anyone who died on it... their fate is sealed"

Mermando lowers his head saddened

Mabel and lake both hug him "I'm so sorry" She replies

Ariel hugs Pacifica "I promise you it'll be ok"

"THERE!" McGucket replies letting go of the machine

"And now there's just one more thing to decide isn't there?" He asks them

"Huh?" They each reply

McGucket continues "This world...

Now you kids know it's a lie a fabrication created by this machine

I have the chance to fix that"

Stan replies "Stanley... I fought trying to do just that for 30 years...and look where it got me

the world nearly ended and a lot of people died..."

Bill appears

"Well what's it gonna be guys?

I'm through meddling too this is up to you guys"

He says pointing to Mabel and Dipper

"US?!" Mabel and Dipper both scream

"Well then it's settled then we can't let this world die after everything it's gone through to stay"

Mabel replies "DIPPER! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

"Well what do you want me to do Mabel? Erase the world we fought so hard to protect?"

Mabel responds again "Can't we just... compromise?"

Dipper laughs "Good one Mabel compromise how can we compromise when it comes down to it only one of these worlds can-"

"Kid?" McGucket asks confused

Dipper asks McGucket loudly "MCGUCKET WHAT EXACTLY IS KEEPING THIS UNIVERSE THE WAY IT IS?!"

McGucket replies "That's obvious the machine as long as it and the power core that powers it are in this universe it remains that way"

Dipper replies "So if that machine LEFT this world then things would go back to the way they were?"

McGucket shrugs "I guess so but that seems sorta pointless we could just as easily undo it with the machine here"

Dipper responds again "But what would happen if the Earth...went with it?"

McGucket replies yelling "OH! OH! THAT'S... OH!"

Stan asks "What? what is he talking about?"

McGucket rushes over to Stan "Say we reprogram this ship to take the whole planet with it"

"BUT HOW?!" Stan asks "The Portal doesn't have the power to transport something of that size"

Dipper replies again "But that's where you're wrong the Portal's power comes from the power core

The ammount of energy within the ship determines the abilities of the portal am I right?"

McGucket replies "Right you are and if i'm correct the ship just absorbed a massive portion of energy at once

coming from Blind Susan and you know what that means!"

"What? what does that mean?" Mabel and Mermando ask curious

He continues "That the ship has enough power for one massive jump through the portal a jump massive enough to take the whole world with it!"

Carla replies "But we'd be in an entirely different solar system!"

He continues "That's true but there are plenty of solar system's out there i'm sure I can find one to support us-

THERE IT IS!" He says as a Solar system appears on a screen

The crew then head down to the portal McGucket begins tapping in numerous button's

"IT'S DONE! HAHA!" McGucket says the whole earth begins to shake

"Hold on to your butts" Stan says leaning against the wall

Earth's sky begins to change drastically as the sun disappears a void appears above them

Eventually the ship stops as a new sun appears in it's place

"IT WORKED! HAHAHAHAHA!" Stan replies "DEAL WITH IT WORLD!"

McGucket then begins pushing on the ship again "And there's one more thing I have to do" He says

"I stabilized our reality around us this ship isn't responsible for this world's well being anymore

It's time to finish this"

The portal retracts returning to the inside of the ship

"McGucket what are you doing?" Stan asks curiously

He replies "I'm ending this Stan this ship can't be allowed to exist anymore

It's too powerful I tried hiding once it didn't work Dipper hand me my Journal"

Dipper throws him Journal 3

He replies "This ship this Journal and all the other's have to be destroyed

I'm sending them to the center of this solar system's sun and someone has to stay behind

It might as well be me to destroy my life's work"

"MCGUCKET NO STOP YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Dipper says pulling on his leg

"You spent so many years apart from your brother from your son from us

Please you've gotta make up for lost time"

"No this ship has to be destroyed and I couldn't bear to let any of you take my place" He replies

Stan's alien minions then walk up "How about us?"

"You?" McGucket asks curiously

They reply "You're destroying this ship which means we won't be able to go home

we won't have anything left to live for anyway" The first one states

The aliens walk up to Stan "It has both a pleasure and an honor" They salute to him

"Now get out of here before we change our mind" The second one states pushing a button that teleports them away

END OF CHAPTER


	38. Chapter 38

Ok this is it my final chapter my epilogue you might say

it's been fun working on these series of stories for the past year

and though i'm still gonna be working on Stranded over the weekend

this is the last portion of this story I'm SORRY I GOT GLITTER IN MY EYE! (Sobs)

I hope you've all enjoyed reading these stories as much as i've enjoyed writing them

For anyone who read this all the way through or any of it for that matter

I ask of you one final review one legitimate review tell me what you think

Now on to the story

The group are on their way home to the Mystery Shack (Everybody)

"Well this has certainly been a day i'll never forget" Wendy replies

"I'm so glad we can finally go home to the shack"

McGucket laughs "Not exactly"

As the crew head to where the shack once was

They see a ginormous mansion in it's place

with the words "Mystery Manor" in place of the former lettering

"W-w-w-wWHAT?!" Stan screams

McGucket laughs again "I had control of the reality warping machine

I figured i'd give you guys one last suprise"

"MCGUCKET THIS IS AMAZING!" Dipper screams

the group head into the Mansion looking around it has a total of 3 floors each about as big as one of the Mystery Shack

Carla walks up to Stan "Stan I...I just wanted to say i'm sorry for not believing you before Bud was evil I know..

Can you forgive me?"

Stan laughs "You just want my mansion don't you?"

She replies "It's gorgeous can I live here?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Stan looks toward Pacifica

"Hey kid... how's about..how's about you stay here with us? Y'know since you're out of a home and all

Pacifica runs up and hugs him "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

He pushes her off "Alright alright one step at a time"

The rest of the group look at him saddened

"What are you all looking at me for?! Just cause I got a mansion you think you can ALL crash here?"

They continue looking at him

Gideon replies "I don't really have anywhere to go anymore... and if my mother is going to-"

Stan screams "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

McGucket hits him "HEY! This kid helped us out a lot you know?"

Soos replies "With my grandmother gone... I don't either"

Stan replies "Oh gosh I feel like Danny Tanner" (Full House..get it?")

Mabel replies "But you have room for all these people!"

Stan grunts "UUUUUUGHHH"

"YEAH!" Dan replies

"You too Dan?" Stan asks curiously

He laughs "I'm kind of probably gonna be arrested

Maybe I could stay under...House arrest?" (Cause he's a Blindeye member they may have reversed the invasion but the goverment is still aware)

"Guess that means i'll stay here too

And when my brother's get back"

Stan replies "OH NO NO NO NO!"

McGucket replies "SURE YOU CAN ALL STAY!"

Stan looks at him with a face of much disgust

"What?" McGucket asks confused "Oh hey Stan I was thinking

This whole Mystery Shack idea it's great! And now that it's Mystery Manor

Maybe two Mr. Mystery's are better than on huh? huh?" he says putting on an eye patch

Stan laughs "Alright sure but will you shave that ridiculous beard?"

"Not happening" McGucket replies

Stan begins chasing him with a razor "COME HERE YOU!" He screams

Then Bill walks in the door holding glowing Suitcases

he replies "I can't thank you guys enough for clearing this whole mess up

FINALLY I can leave this stupid place and go about traveling the universe's again!"

Wendy looks at him saddened

He replies "Oohh... not that I didn't enjoy this place!

Haha... I'm gonna miss you guys especially you Ice Pack"

Wendy starts to hug him

Bill screams "NOT THE HUGS NUH UH NOT HAPPENING!"

They laugh and Bill replies flying through the ceiling

"GOODBYE GUYS AND REMEMBER YOUR REALITY IS AS REAL AS YOU BELIEVE IT IS!"

He then disappears

The group exchange in laughter Stan grabbing hold of McGucket's beard

Finally everything was at it should be

20 years later

an older Dipper is seen putting flowers on a grave marked "Stanley Pines"

He mutters to himself "Rest in peace Grandpa"

Just then a Car horn honks

"DIPPER! COME ON WE'RE GONNA BE LATE THE MANOR SHOULD BE OPEN IN HALF AN HOUR!"

"Coming!" He says picking up a Journal

He get's into the right seat of the car shutting the door

Wendy is currently driving

Dipper opens his Journal and begins writing inside of it the Journal is marked with a golden Pine Tree rather than a Six Fingered Hand

In the back of the car are two young girls about 10 years of age and a teenager maybe about 16

The first has Red Hair and is wearing a Purple hat similar to Dipper's marked with an exclamation point

and a green shirt jeans and a vest like Dipper's she dawns a long ponytail going out the back (Kate Pines I drew her before)

The other girl's hair is flowing similar to Mabel but still Red in color she is wearing similar clothing but dawns a green sweater with Bill on it

she also has braces

The teenager boy looks to be a taller version of Mermando dawning a Blue Sweater and Black pants he has browner hair more like Mabel's and braces also

Kate replies to the other girl "I'm telling you that sweater is creepy what's with the eye?"

the other girl simply sticks out her tongue "It's not creepy it's on the back of the Dollar bill you know"

"Dad tell Cat that sweater is creepy" She says to her father

He replies looking up from his journal glancing at his wife for a moment realizing she wants him to say no "No it's not creepy at all"

Cat does a fist bump "YES ALRIGHT!"

The group arrive back at Myster Manor where they each are still living (Aside from McGucket (Cries)

The boy get's out of the car "Mama Papa i'm home" He says as an older Mermando and Mabel rush out to greet him

"Oh there you are Antonio thanks for picking him up Dip" She replies hugging him

As the group get out of the car Cat holds out her Sweater chasing Kate around with the picture of Bill

"AH! STOP IT!" She screams

The four parents laugh walking inside their home

END OF STORY

WAAAAAAAAAH!

I'm finished now . It's all over

All in all i'm pretty satisfied with that ending though and I hope you all are too though I might've dragged it on for a bit

In case it wasn't obvious Kate and Cat are Dipper and Wendy's kids and Antonio is Mabel and Mermando's son

I came up with Kate a long time ago at the request of a lot of my friends

And in this story I decided to give her a twin

Kate and Cat are both short for K/Catherine one with a K one with a C

As a joke on them being twins similar to Stanford/Stanley

Dipper writing a Pine tree Journal is kind of my way he keeps on Stanley's legacy

Most people have him write a Journal 4 (since in the canonity there are only 3) but I find that rather cliche and why would Dipper's journal have a Six fingered hand on it anyway?

Again if you read all of this or even some of it I ask you to give me an honest review


End file.
